Los colores del invierno
by Monik Keehl
Summary: Siendo espíritu del bosque solo tenía que centrarse en sus obligaciones, pero el destino era caprichoso. Una decisión que no debió ser tomada y unos sentimientos que no correspondía despertar... ¿Cómo era posible que el invierno fuera tan cálido? [OsoKara y JyushiIchi]
1. Nota de las autoras

**Aclaración:** Este un fic creado entre dos personas, así que será publicado en esta cuenta de Fanfiction y en el sitio web de Wattpad, en la cuenta de **BelMatsuno** _._ Está basado en un fanart de una artista coreana. Su Twitter es Sand_M_0. Los únicos que son hermanos en esta historia son Kara, Choro, Jyushi y Totty.

 **Advertencias:** Este fic es yaoi (chicoxchico) Si no te gusta, por favor no leas.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Osomatsu-san **no** nos pertenecen (de ser así, créannos que todos estarían de novios), sino a su respectivo creador Fujio Akatsuka y a estudio Pierrot.

 **Sinopsis:** Siendo espíritu del bosque solo tenía que centrarse en sus obligaciones, pero el destino era caprichoso. Una decisión que no debió ser tomada y unos sentimientos que no correspondía despertar... ¿Cómo era posible que el invierno fuera tan cálido? [OsoKara y JyushiIchi]

Este fanfic realmente fue pedido por **Karim Utm** en un grupo yaoi de Osomatsu-san en Facebook, así que está dedicado a ella desde principio a fin, esperamos te guste mucho. Lo mismo para los demás que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo :)

Bel & Monik


	2. Prologo

Lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido crujiente de la nieve bajo sus pies en la corrida. Tenía frío, miedo, hambre y estaba totalmente desesperado. Los gritos a la lejanía de esos hombres, que le habían arrebatado todo, parecían acercarse a una velocidad preocupante, delatando que estaban llegando a él. Sabía que tenían armas y que al igual que como habían hecho con su madre, lo matarían. Las lágrimas que aparecieron en sus ojos le brindaron un tenue calor, pero el terror en toda su persona lo opacaba con bastante facilidad. Estaba helado, con un corazón latiendo frenéticamente y unos ruegos silenciosos que no podía convertir en gritos porque sería entregarse a la boca del lobo.

Si no estaba ya en ella.

Su padre había fallecido a causa de una peste del pueblo cuando aún estaba en el vientre de su mamá. Eran pobres y cuando él los abandonó, las cosas se hicieron aún más difíciles de lo que habían sido hasta el momento. Tampoco las condiciones del lugar ayudaban; vivían en el sector nevado de todo el territorio y por consecuencia, las épocas difíciles eran muy duras. Ella pasaba hambre, podía saberlo con solo oír los gruñidos resonantes de su estómago cuando le entregaba su poca comida sin pena, sin rencor, sin odio. Lo amaba sobre su propio bienestar. No eran queridos en esa zona, pues algunas veces su madre había sido descubierta robando frutas o pan desde que había quedado viuda. La apaleaban, la humillaban y ella solo seguía sonriéndole, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, ocultando sus marcas que él conocía por ser un buen observador. Aunque los brazos le dolieran con unos leves movimientos, éstos lo refugiaban y eran su sostén cada vez que tenía miedo de que terminaran con ella, dejándolo solo. Huérfano.

Y su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad esa tarde.

No sabía por qué habían golpeado a su madre, pero cuando la vio llegar a los tropezones, sangrando y desesperada, rogándole que huyera mientras esos monstruos volvían a acercarse a su persona, no pudo más que obedecer. Ella lo había cuidado con su vida, y estaba entregando en ese instante la suya para que él continuara en ese mundo. Podía entenderlo a pesar de su corta edad.

Era consciente de que ahora no tenía a nadie, ni un lugar a donde ir. Iban a asesinarlo.

—N-No... ¡No!—Al principio fue un susurro suplicante, luego se transformó en una exclamación de frustración y lucha. Había llegado a un precipicio. Por la cabeza se le paso rápido la idea de que esos hombres podrían tirarlo por éste y por lo tanto, todos sus huesos se romperían y su vida estaría acabada. Respirando por la boca e intentando recuperar el aliento, ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás para tener una idea de cuánto tiempo podría tener para volver a internarse en el bosque, con tal de escapar de esas bestias.

Las sombras y voces cada vez más fuertes le indicaron que no mucho.

Apretó los puños, miró al vacío y decidió que no huiría más. Iba a sobrevivir. Se giró en su totalidad antes de correr hacia la horda enfurecida. Sentía que el corazón se saldría de su pecho, pero la adrenalina de triunfar al menos una vez en su vida era más fuerte.

Por su papá. Por su mamá.

Ganaría.

Y con ese pensamiento, recibió todo tipo de golpes, azotes, insultos, humillaciones, tirones, rasguños, patadas…

Su pequeño cuerpo no lo soportó. Sus ojos se cerraron antes de que cayera sobre el manto blanco que se vestía con gotas carmesí después de la brutal paliza. No sintió frío, solo calidez…

Su corazón dejaría de latir en cualquier momento. Lentamente, iba apagándose; esa llama de vida que poseía, estaba extinguiéndose…

* * *

Como espíritu del bosque, tenía que hacer revisión general de sus dominios continuamente. Su hermano menor, encargado del verano, siempre se lo decía. "Debes tener mucho cuidado con tus humanos, Karamatsu; Eres el que tiene la estación más fría de nosotros y eso representa una gran responsabilidad…" Y dejaba de escucharlo cuando aparecía esa palabra. No era su culpa que de los cuatro, a él le hubiese tocado proteger y encargarse del sector invernal del Reino, sobre todo el bosque. Mientras que Todomatsu, el más pequeño, disfrutaba del perfume de las flores en primavera y Jyushimatsu, el anteúltimo, la caída de las hojas en otoño, él tenía como propósito la época más fría… y muchas veces, peligrosa. Ninguno de sus hermanos podía entender la facilidad con la que sus humanos empezaban a pelearse. Se mataban entre ellos. Se odiaban, y todo porque su nieve no permitía tener una buena cosecha bastante seguido. Odiaba ser el espíritu del invierno, se sentía malvado. Y le desesperaba saber que aunque quisiera con toda la voluntad del mundo cambiar las cosas, no era capaz. No podía, porque de lo contrario el equilibrio se rompería.

Y todo sería un caos.

"Sacrificar unos pocos a sacrificar a todos" Pensó, sintiendo ganas de estrellar sus grandes astas floreadas contra algún árbol debido al enojo que le causaba recordar esa frase que todos sus hermanos en algún momento reunidos le habían repetido. Pero pudo controlarse, sobre todo porque cuando estaba en su forma animal, los golpes dolían más.

Los espíritus del bosque eran capaces de abandonar su imagen más humana para convertirse en un determinado animal. En su caso, era un gran venado del mismo color azul que sus ojos, con dos astas fuertes, enormes que tenían una belleza incomparable al poseer flores alrededor de ellas. Cualquiera que lo viera se daría cuenta de que era un espíritu no solo por su gran tamaño, sino también por esos detalles.

Estuvo a punto de irse cuando la molestia por fin se esfumó, pues no podía vivir odiando ya que su misión era transmitir amor y calma a los demás. Era mejor regresar a esa enorme cueva que usaba de hogar escondida entre los mantos blancos de nieve y esperar al día siguiente para otra revisión.

Pero entonces lo vio.

Un pequeño niño inconsciente, boca abajo, con manchas carmesí a su alrededor y con la zona de su espalda totalmente desgarrada en lo que concernía a sus ropas. A pesar de ser un espíritu invernal, su corazón era cálido y ver tal escena lo shockeó unos momentos antes de que sintiera una impotencia muy grande, ¿hasta dónde iban a llegar sus humanos? Sin perder tiempo, se acercó a él y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, abandonó la forma del venado para adoptar aquella que se asemejaba más a la humana, aunque era un poco más grande y conservaba sus astas. Además, tenía una máscara que cubría todo su rostro, pero se la levantó para ver mejor al niño.

—Tranquilo, debes ser fuerte…—susurró, aunque lo más seguro era que por su estado no pudiese escucharlo. Se tomó el atrevimiento de tomarlo entre sus brazos con suma delicadeza, como si estuviese hecho del mismísimo cristal, alejándolo del frío y se fijó que respirara. Era un movimiento demasiado leve, sin embargo su pecho sí subía y bajaba. Lo más probable era que si no lo curaba en ese preciso instante, perdiera la vida.

Colocó una de sus manos justo encima de la zona de su corazón, en donde se concentró para poder enviarle algo de su energía. Apenas un poco de un espíritu del bosque era suficiente para mantener estable una vida humana, más si era la de un niño. Las cosas se le habrían complicado de haber tenido que curar a alguien mayor, aunque hubiera dado todo su esfuerzo para ello. Con su máxima concentración, fue curando todas las heridas internas hasta que solamente permanecieron sus rasguños en la parte exterior, específicamente en brazos y piernas. Pudo sanar también a tiempo aquellos lugares en donde prontamente le hubieran aparecido hematomas.

—Ey, pequeño, ¿puedes oírme?

Se alivió bastante al ver que apretaba sus ojos, luchando por reaccionar. Lo movió apenas un poco, acunándolo mejor en su pecho para que no tuviera miedo de terminar despertando. Quizás podía pensar que sus atacantes continuaban allí. Esperó unos minutos hasta que vio como unos orbes rojizos iban apareciendo lentamente mientras separaba sus párpados. Era muy probable que tuviera la visión nublada, así que no se daría cuenta de que no era humano a la primera.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Puedes verme bien?—Empezó a preguntar, haciendo determinadas pausas entre cada pregunta hasta que el menor fue capaz de mantenerse con los ojos semiabiertos—Si puedes decir algo, cualquier cosa, dilo…—incitó, queriendo tener una idea de su estado.

—Nh… ¿D-Di…os? —Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios y eso le provocó una sensación en el pecho que jamás había sentido antes. Conmoción, quizás. Se quedó callado debido a que notó que el niño quería seguir hablando con todas sus fuerzas, se notaba en sus ojos—¿A-Acabo de nh… morir, no…? ¿D-Dónde está mami…? L-La extraño, D-Dios… llévame c-con nh ella…

Karamatsu no lo soportó más. Su voz, su ruego y su mirada parecieron desencadenar en él el acto de abrazarlo con fuerza, pero no tanta ya que no quería romperlo. Lo arrulló en su pecho, acariciando su espalda y los cabellos desordenados de su nuca mientras se aseguraba de que su rostro se mantuviera escondido entre sus ropas, queriendo darle la calidez que precisaba.

—L-Llévame c-con mami… por f-favor… —Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y empezaron a humedecer las prendas del mayor que continuó protegiéndolo con todo su cuerpo. Apretaba los labios con cada ruego que escuchaba de parte de esa vida tan inocente que había rescatado. No podía simplemente abandonarlo, no después de eso. No era capaz de dejarlo solo.

Si tenía que cuidar a ese niño de de quienes quisieran herirlo y de todos los peligros de su bosque, entonces lo haría. Lo acunaría bajo su tutela, aunque eso fuera contra el orden natural de las cosas y le causara varios problemas con los suyos. Lo criaría como propio, le enseñaría sus secretos y la belleza de estar vivo. Lo convertiría en un hombre fuerte.

El equilibrio estaba comenzando a romperse.

 **Nota:** Hasta aquí llega nuestro prólogo. De verdad muchas gracias por leer, esperamos que haya sido de su agrado, comenten si les gustó y nos leemos en la próxima :D


	3. Capitulo 1

**Hola, lamentamos la demora en la actualización! Queríamos agradecerles de todo corazón por sus comentarios, nos animan a seguir con este fanfic, además de hacernos realmente felices uwu Sin más que decir, les dejo el primer capítulo~**

 _—L-Llévame c-con mami… por f-favor… N-No quiero seguir solo—lloriqueó aferrándose al espíritu quien lo veía con angustia ¿Cómo alguien de su misma especie querría dañarle?_

 _Esas palabras hicieron que su alma se rompiese ¡¿Cómo iba a dejarle?! En el momento en que tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos supo que quería cuidar de él pese a no conocer mucho sobre los humanos. Si bien los reconocía, éstos no se quedaban mucho en su bosque debido a las bajas temperaturas por lo que la mayoría de cosas que sabía era gracias a sus hermanos quienes habían interactuado más con humanos. Sin embargo, conocía que se encontraba en una situación complicada pues según el más responsable de ellos, Choromatsu, los espíritus son protectores con determinadas tareas que no deben interferir en la vida de ninguna criatura por ningún motivo y hasta cierto punto Karamatsu aceptaba esto, sus hermanos no aceptarían que él salvase a ese humano lo que significaba que-_

—¡Karamatsu!—Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El niño estaba sobre su espalda riendo, tal parecía le había "atrapado" Habían pasado un par de semanas desde su encuentro y ambos aprendieron varias cosas del otro. Karamatsu supo que el pequeño humano se llamaba Osomatsu, según entendía era huérfano y no tenía a donde ir, así que el mayor decidió hacerse cargo de su persona y desde entonces el pequeño no dejaba de sonreír y jugar tanto con él como con los lobos. Su actitud se transformó completamente como si la tristeza y miedo con los que lo había conocido nunca antes hubieran existido.

—Me atrapaste—dijo acariciando su cabeza. El niño rió divertido.

—¿Qué estabas pensando?—preguntó deslizándose de la espalda del más alto.

—Nada en especial, no te preocupes—Le calmó y en ese instante el estómago de Osomatsu gruñó. El de orbes azules sonrió—. Te dije que debías comer en la mañana—agregó. El menor se sonrojó e hizo pucheros algo avergonzado.

—Esas cosas no saben bien— Karamatsu sabía que no tenía mucho que ofrecerle pues no florecían frutas o verduras en su bosque y tan solo con unas pocas bayas y algunas cosas desconocidas pero comestibles que traían los lobos de las aldeas podía darle de comer. Suspiró derrotado al parecer necesitaba ayuda extra.

—Osomatsu yo…—Dejó de hablar al percibir la sensación del Otoño cerca, abrió sus ojos de par en par lo que asustó un poco al niño, al notar eso el mayor trató de verse lo más calmado posible y despeinó al pequeño—Conseguiré comida para ti, pero antes juguemos algo… amm… tú te escondes muy bien y….yo te buscaré, ¿está bien? Pero no salgas hasta que te encuentre—Era malo mintiendo pero no debía arriesgarse ahora. El de orbes rojos asintió emocionado y fue a esconderse. Karamatsu suspiró algo más calmado y se dio vuelta, al hacerlo pudo divisar a un zorro de tonos naranjas y amarillos que destacaba de los tonos fríos de su bosque. La criatura al caminar modificaba una pequeña parte del lugar donde pisaba por el de su estación. Caminaba con gracia hasta que vio a su hermano, entonces éste empezó a correr y a saltar muy emocionado.

—¡Karamatsu-niisan!—gritó dando un gran salto, mientras estaba en el aire cambio a su forma humana y abrazó al mayor con gran alegría.

Jyushimatsu era uno de sus hermanos menores y su confidente, su estación era el otoño y su forma animal era la de un zorro majestuoso. El menor también era quien lo visitaba más a menudo y era alentador ya que él, por ser el más apegado a su bosque y por ser el espíritu del invierno, si salía toda vida invernal podría morir y si iba a otro sitio este probablementeel bosque lo haría también.

—My Little Jyushimatsu—saludó cálidamente. El nombrado deshizo el abrazo.

—¡Nii-san, ha florecido un girasol en mis tierras!—saltó feliz de nuevo lo que provocó que salieran varias hojas y nueces de su ser.

El mayor sonrió ampliamente, habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que había florecido un girasol en su bosque luego de ese horrible incidente.

—¡Eso es genial, Brother!

—¡Por cierto nii-san, Choromatsu-niisan quiere hablar contigo! Le pregunté si jugaríamos pero al parecer es otra cosa… ¡Así que vine a jugar antes de que él venga! HUSTLE HUSTLE MUSCLE MUSCLE—El menor de ambos empezó a corretear, Karamatsu le siguió con la mirada y casi le da un infarto al ver a Osomatsu sobre un árbol cercano hipnotizado viendo a su hermano, así que rápidamente se acercó a su hermano y lo detuvo.

—¡Jyushimatsu!… Ammm yo… emmm… ¡Quería mostrarte que los lobos tuvieron crías!—Al menor se le iluminó el rostro ante la grandiosa noticia.

—¡Quiero ver!

—¡Claro! Vamos por aquí—Le guió tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

Osomatsu estaba impactado por la belleza del nuevo espíritu que poseía colores tan distintos a Karamatsu que le pareció interesante, así que olvidando el juego bajó con cuidado del árbol en el que se escondía y cautelosamente empezó a seguirlos.

—¿Crees que debería ir en mi forma animal? No quiero espantarlos.

—No es necesario, ellos ya te conocen por lo que no hay problema—calmó el mayor.

El niño notó que el espíritu tenía unas orejas y cola de zorro en lugar de las astas que llevaba al que consideraba su ahora familia, también pudo apreciar que del espíritu varias hojas emergían y desaparecían al llegar al suelo. El pequeño caminaba despacio para no ser descubierto y se ocultaba tras árboles o montículos de nieve que hubiesen por el camino para disminuir ese riesgo, sin embargo algo captó su atención cuando estaban llegando al centro del bosque y fue que, si bien el espíritu al pisar esa área se tornaba en pasto u hojas, en ese momento eran girasoles.

—¡Nii-san!— Karamatsu asintió pues sabia a lo que se refería.

—Lamento que no podamos cambiar de lugar, mi bosque seria fértil de no ser yo el que estuviese aquí—habló, refiriéndose a los girasoles que el menor producía en el camino.

Osomatsu sentía el impulso de querer tomar uno de esos que le traían buenos recuerdos así que caminó lo más cerca posible y trató de atrapar alguno pero como el espíritu se movía, éstos desaparecían casi al instante. Algo molesto pegó un brinquito para alcanzar uno con tan mala suerte de que se tropezó y cayó sobre el espíritu quien se asustó un poco al contacto con el humano. Karamatsu abrió sus ojos de par en par ante el suceso, quedándose estático. Jyushimatsu por su lado se giró para mirar con curiosidad al niño que victorioso tomó un girasol y sonrió, feliz de haber obtenido lo que quería, aunque no duró mucho en sus manos.

—¡No es justo!—exclamó algo triste haciendo mohín con sus labios.

—¡Lo siento! No pueden mantenerse ya que no es mi terreno—Se agachó para ver al chico más de cerca—. Siento la esencia de mi nii-san en ti ¡Por eso no pude detectarte!—comentó algo emocionado, el mayor al oírlo iba a salir con una excusa pero entonces el pequeño habló.

—¡Karamatsu me rescató! Es alguien muy amable que hace lo posible por hacerme feliz—dijo orgulloso.

—¿En verdad? ¡Wow! Nii-san no esperaba menos de ti—Dicho esto se levantó y se transformó en zorro de nuevo—¡Soy Jyushimatsu, el espíritu del otoño! HUSTLE HUSTLE MUSCLE MUSCLE—Empezó a correr rodeando al chico y de esta forma varias flores comenzaron a aparecer alrededor del pequeño que terminó riendo emocionado.

—¡Mi nombre es Osomatsu!— El zorro de cabellos dorados empezó a dar brinquitos.

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo?—El humano asintió.

—¿Puedo subirme a tu lomo?—Jyushimatsu paró en seco y se acostó en el suelo.

—¡Claro que puedes!

Osomatsu miró al mayor de los tres como si estuviese pidiéndole permiso.

—Tranquilo, puedes ir, solo no te quedes hasta tarde.

—No tardaremos, nii-san. Lo prometo— El de orbes escarlata asintió y subió al lomo de la enorme criatura a lo que ésta se puso de pie.

—¡Espera, llamaré a unos amigos!—avisó el niño antes de silbar con fuerza y en menos de lo que esperaban apareció una manada de lobos.

—¡Genial! ¡Vamos!— Entonces junto con los lobos se fueron a jugar. Karamatsu suspiró. Al parecer su hermano había olvidado lo que le había mencionado de las crías, agradeció eso y una vez ellos desaparecieron de su vista, volvió al roble donde solía residir para pensar muy bien lo que le diría a Jyushimatsu una vez regresara, pues era obvio que necesitaba su ayuda y posiblemente la de Todomatsu también, pero le preocupaba que Choromatsu se enterara, lo conocía bastante y sabía que era capaz de deshacerse del pequeño.

Pasaron algunas horas y con ellas llegó la noche. Karamatsu estaba en el roble esperando a su hermano y a su protegido. Estaba preocupado porque no habían regresado, ¿estarían bien esos dos solos en la oscuridad? Pero entonces logró ver que tanto el pequeño como el espíritu volvían junto con los lobos riendo y algo agotados por toda la actividad realizada. El guardián de ese bosque los recibió un poco preocupado.

—Osomatsu no comiste lo que recolecté para ti, pudiste enfermarte…

—¡No te preocupes nii-san, es esa época en la que el bosque de Totty está lleno de frutos! ¡Traje algunas peras, uvas y naranjas que Osomatsu comió! HUSTLE HUSTLE MUSCLE MUSCLE—Saltó un poco, el niño se agarró con fuerza para no salir disparado y rio más fuerte.

—Te lo agradezco brother. Bueno ya es su hora de dormir, no lo agites demasiado—En ese momento el aludido bostezó dándole la razón y Jyushimatsu se detuvo para que bajase de su lomo.

—¡Fue muy divertido! La próxima vez quiero que vayas con nosotros.

—Prometo ir pero ahora Osomatsu ve acostándote junto a los lobos, debo discutir algo con mi hermano, no tardaré— prometió antes de darle un beso en la frente. El pequeño asintió tallándose un ojo con mucho sueño y luego se retiróhacia el roble seguido por los lobos.

Jyushimatsu volvió a su forma habitual y se sentó en el suelo algo inquieto.

—¡Es alguien muy agradable, nii-san!

—Lo es, brother pero… Jyushimatsu...debo pedirte un favor.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es, nii-san?

—No sé casi nada sobre los humanos, solo sé las necesidades vitales pues son como las de los animales pero… no tengo comida suficiente y buena para darle y no quiero que se ponga mal, además dudo a que resista por mucho tiempo estas temperaturas—Se sinceró con él.

—¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡Tengo una idea!—dijo agitando frenéticamente feliz los brazos—Totty podría darte varias de sus frutas y bayas, los humanos suelen comerlas de diferentes maneras. Yo puedo traerle cosas que le abriguen y túpodrías construir una especie de "choza" en ese roble, sé muy bien que a bajas temperaturas necesitan un sitio cálido.

Karamatsu lo pensó y tomó al menor de los hombros.

—¡My little Jyushimatsu, eres un genio! ¡Thank you!

—¡Sí! Yo hablaré con Totty y ent-….

—¡Espera! No puedes mencionarle que cuido de un humano. Tú conoces a Todomatsu, irá a decirle a Choromatsu en cuanto lo sepa.

—¿Huh? Pero nii-san…

—Yo… le diré a su debido tiempo, por eso no le menciones nada al respecto, confió en ti, ¿sí?

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Iré mañana con Totty para conseguir alimento!

—Muchas gracias brother.

Luego de aquella conversación se sintió más aliviado. Odiaba mentirles a sus hermanos pero debía hacerlo si quería proteger a ese humano. Fue donde se encontraba Osomatsu quien dormía profundamente entre los lobos tenía una expresión de satisfacción y alegría contraria a la de los primeros días de su llegada. El espíritu cambió a su forma animal y se acurrucó a su lado. El pequeño se removió un poco ante esto para después terminar abriendo los ojos somnoliento.

—¿Karamatsu?…

—Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí

El niño esbozó una sonrisa antes de levantarse delicadamente e ir hasta donde el mayor se encontraba. Una vez allí se recostó en su pecho.

—Buenas noches

—Buenas noches,Osomatsu.

Su corazón latía fuerte al ver la sonrisa del pequeño, se sentía realizado y decidido a hacer hasta lo imposible por él. No dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño.

Hacia buen tiempo en sus tierras. Al levantarse en la madrugada para ver el amanecer como de costumbre, sentía cierta nostalgia en el ambiente, por lo que antes de irse donde el menor fue a ver el pequeño girasol que empezaba a florecer. Se arrodilló al llegar y lo regó con una sonrisita, de verdad estaba regocijándose al ver como la naturaleza podía renacer entre el terreno baldío y sin vida. Tarareó un poco mientras admiraba la planta con amor y cuando consideró que era tiempo se despidió de ésta y emprendió su viaje con todo el mejor humor que podía tener.

Jyushimatsu muy temprano fue al bosque de Totty, el cual se encontraba caminando feliz alimentando varios conejos y ardillas. Durante esa época del año todo era armonía en su bosque, los sonidos del viento y el olor del rocío matutino en las plantas le hacían sentir vivo y por supuesto como no mencionar que los árboles de cerezo daban frutos. Era un espectáculo que esperaba todos los años y del que se enorgullecía pues todos sus hermanos le admiraban por ello.

—¡TO-TTY!—gritó Jyushimatsu cayéndole encima imposibilitándole reaccionar a tiempo, por lo que lo hizo caer de cara al suelo espantando algunos animales que iban junto a él. El contrario se levantó algo molesto además de apenado por lo que acababa de pasar y sacudió un poco sus ropas antes de mirar al mayor fijamente.

—¡Jyushimatsu-niisan te he dicho que avises antes de venir! ¡No puedo sentir tu presencia si no lo haces!

—¡Woah, los cerezos!—Ignoró completamente el regaño y se fijó en los hermosos árboles que daban fruto. El menor dejó escapar un suspiro resignado antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Este año será una buena cosecha, la tierra y las plantas están dando muchos frutos y…

—¿Podrías darme algunos?

—¿Huh? ¿No hace buen tiempo en tu bosque?

—Hace más frío que de costumbre y no hay mucho que florezca—Todomatsu lo miró fijamente tratando de hallar rastros de mentira en lo que decía, pero concluyó que el mayor era sincero y le preocupó. Por lo general los bosques que tanto sus hermanos como él cuidaban respondían a sus estados de ánimo respectivamente. Si la tristeza de uno aumentaba considerablemente, entonces la vida de sus terrenos podría empezar a peligrar. En el caso de Jyushimatsu desde lo que había pasado con su bosque éste no había sido el mismo y pocas plantas daban fruto. Para la primavera era desconocida la razón por la cual su hermano seguía queriendo y perdonando a los humanos luego de lo que le habían hecho, pero de ahí a preguntarle era otra cosa, aparte de que era peligroso pues sabía que traer esos recuerdos podrían destrozarlo y su bosque desaparecería junto con él, así que solo asintió.

—De acuerdo, puedes llevar lo que te plazca pero… ¡Que no me entere que es para algo más o le diré a Choromatsu-niisan!

—¡Gracias, Totty!—Lo abrazó sin ninguna culpa, ya que todo lo que haría era por el bienestar de una criatura y de su hermano que merecían ser felices, ¿qué había de malo en ello?

—De acuerdo nii-san, date gusto—invitó separándose de él, mostrándole todos los árboles y cultivos que tenía a su disposición al extender los brazos, dejando a su vista su maravilloso terreno fértil—. Algunos de estos cultivos son de los humanos así que ten cuidado de no dejarles sin sustento—advirtió.

—¡Entendido!

Jyushimatsu tomó lo necesario en frutas y bayas, extendió en el suelo una de sus prendas antes de poner toda su selección sobre ella y luego amarrar con cuidado la tela para hacer algo parecido a un costal. Una vez hecho esto, lo levantó con la intención de cargarlo en su espalda.

—¡Listo!—exclamó animado con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Todomatsu le imitó y decidió darle algunas semillas.

—Estas plantas crecen en clima frío así que no habrá problema en tus tierras, si necesitas más solo debes pedirlo.

Un adorable rubor de felicidad apareció en el rostro del mayor que abrazó agradecido de nuevo a su hermano, el cual algo incómodo buscó alejarlo. Una vez pasó ese momento molesto Jyushimatsu partió a "su" hogar saltando, mientras Todomatsu le veía irse pensativo y preocupado por su salud. Entonces fue cuando su mirada se clavó en algunas de las semillas que le había dado a Jyushi y suspiró.

—Ojalá también florecieran en tu bosque… Karamatsu-niisan.

Esa mañana no hacia tanto frío como de costumbre lo que extrañó un poco al espíritu pero más que nada le alegró, después de todo siempre tenía ese temor de que el niño no pudiera soportar las temperaturas bajas. Al despertar sintió a Osomatsu sobre su lomo mientras peinaba con los dedos su pelaje fascinado.

—Vaya, es muy suave…

—¿Por qué haces esto todas las mañanas?

—Mi madre hacia lo mismo. Ella me decía que en una caricia trasmites tanto amor que la otra persona no puede ser más que ser felizy no hay nada mejor que hacerlo desde temprano para que todo tu día esté lleno de alegría… y es lo que quiero para ti Karamatsu—Sonrió ampliamente. El mencionado se sintió cálido por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía como si pudiese estar con esa sensación de compañía y felicidad por siempre.

—Una mujer muy sabia sin duda.

—Lo era…

Luego de esas palabras percibió una humedad en su lomo y supo al instante que el pequeño estaba llorando.

—Osomat-

—Prométeme… que no me abandonarás.

El espíritu no resistió y cambió a su forma humana para posteriormente darse vuelta, se arrodilló a su altura, tomó el rostro del pequeñoy con sus pulgares limpió las lágrimas que distorsionaban esos orbes carmesí.

—Nunca lo haré, eso puedo jurártelo.

El niño tomó las manos del mayor y las acarició calmándose de a poco, había sido difícil para él toda la situación de sus padres y de aquellos hombres que todavía querían muy seguramente matarle. Pero, aun así se sentía feliz por estar junto a Karamatsu porque en él había encontrado ese calor de hogar y amor profundo del cual había carecido la mayor parte de su vida, pues si bien su madre le había amado, no había precisado de mucho tiempo para invertirlo por su situación económica y los peligros que corrían. Dejando todo eso de lado, sentía que este bondadoso espíritu era su nueva familia y por ello quería estar con él por siempre, le consideraba como un hermano en el que se podía resguardar en la tormenta.

Karamatsu estaba preocupado, ya que no quería verlo así de nuevo. Temía que el menor estuviese recordando algo que le hiriera.

—Aunque la lluvia es necesaria, muchas veces termina ahogando, estoy aquí a tu lado para evitar que eso pase… tranquilo—Dicho esto le abrazo como si el mundo se estuviese desplomando a su alrededor, esperando que todo lo que sentía le llegara, deseando que se sintiera cálido aunque él representara a la estación más fría de todas.

En ese instante en el que ambos estaban reconfortándose, llegó Jyushimatsu. Al verlos caminó despacio para no interrumpir y dejó el costal con la fruta en silencio. Se disponía a irse cuando su hermano notó su presencia, lo que le provocó una gran sonrisa.

—¡Brother!

A Osomatsu se le iluminó la cara y corrió hasta donde estaba Jyushimatsu, ¿cómo no emocionarse? Su amigo había regresado.

—¡Volviste!

—¡Sí! ¡Y traje más comida!—desató la prenda dejando a la vista una gran cantidad de frutos que lograron Osomatsu brincara entusiasmado por la variedad.

—¡Hay cerezas! ¡Karamatsu, son cerezas!

—Vaya, trajiste mucho… ¿Todomatsu no se enojará?—preguntó el más grande con una mueca de preocupación en sus labios. Estaba aliviado y feliz de que su protegido tuviera la oportunidad de degustar tantas frutas pero tampoco quería que uno de sus hermanos se enfadara con otro.

—Dijo que estaba bien pues están floreciendo a montones, deberías ir la próx-

—¿Y hacer que ese lugar muera?—Jyushimatsu calló repentinamente para después dirigirle una mirada cargada de tristeza.

—Nii-san…

—No importa, en serio te agradezco todo esto ¿Puedo hacer algo para pagarte de vuelta?

—¡Cuida muy bien de Osomatsu, nos vemos! ¡HUSTLE HUSTLE MUSCLE MUSCLE!—Tan rápido como había llegado se fue sin darle siquiera oportunidad a su hermano de detenerlo. El chico los miró algo extrañado, habiendo tomado desde antes una de esas redondas frutas.

—¿Cómo sigues?

—Bien gracias a ustedes—Sonrió, llevándose las cerezas a la boca con mucho gusto. Cerró los ojos al sentir lo jugosas que éstas estaban—. Están sabrosas, ¿gustas? —El mayor negó sonriendo de lado.

—Son para ti, no te preocupes por mí.

Karamatsuse dirigió al roble, en donde enfrentado a él se terminó sentando silenciosamente. Osomatsu lo notaba algo extraño desde que Jyushimatsu había mencionado lo de salir de su bosque, pero entendía que necesitaba un momento a solas así que comió lo justo y guardó las demás cerezas junto al árbol. Era hora de llamar a los lobos para jugar con ellos, como siempre lo hacía.

Habían pasado algunas semanas en las cuales Jyushimatsu traía varios implementos que le ayudarían a hacer más caliente el roble para el pequeño como mantas y trozos de ropa que los humanos habían dejado en su bosque, cestas con más fruta y un poco de madera para que Karamatsu pudiese construir una especie de hogar para su protegido. El espíritu del invierno trabajaba duro para hacer algo parecido a las descripciones de su hermano sobre los hogares de los humanos, al final lo consiguió pese a no tener mucha gracia: Era un sitio donde se conservaba bien el calor y el niño podría estar más a gusto en su bosquecon una puerta enorme para poder entrar el también, pues Osomatsu le había dejado muy en claro que no dormiría a menos que estuviese junto a él. Esta nueva casa se ubicaba dentro del roble. Sin embargo, esos últimos días Karamatsu había notado que el menor estaba más pálido que de costumbre y sin fuerzas; ya no se emocionaba como antes y lo que más lo angustiaba la mayor parte del tiempo era que se la pasaba recostado en el roble sin energía alguna en lugar de jugar con los lobos que tanto quería, además de su hermano, por lo que bastante urgido esperó a que éste lo visitara para comentarle la situación. Y, como Jyushimatsu se había encariñado demasiado con su protegido, ese día no tardó en llegar.

—¡Nii-san! Traje varios cuencos vacíos que encontré, creo que serán útiles…—paró de hablar y su sonrisa se borró cuando vio al mayor sostener al pequeño humano desesperado.

—Creo que está enfermo… No sé qué hacer —El de orbes dorados soltó los platos y empezó a mover los brazos frenéticamente algo preocupado.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene?

—A su piel le falta color, ya no corre ni juega como hace unos días, se la pasa cansado y su energía disminuye considerablemente…—Sentía su pecho oprimirse con cada palabra que mencionaba pues existía la posibilidad de que Osomatsu muriese en sus brazos, ¿no era lo suficientemente bueno para salvar su vida?

—¿Eh?… Quizás… ¿comió algo en mal estado?

—¡No! Jyushimatsu, por favor ayúdame—suplicó extendiendo al niño hacia él quien aún dormía, el otoño quedó en blanco hasta que en un determinado momento retrocedió y empezó a correr.

—¡Hablare con Totty, él sabe más de esto!

El mayor no gritó ninguna respuesta, no se movió, estaba frustrado y asustado; no conocía nada de los humanos y no quería que su pequeño se desvaneciera, lo único que sabía bien era que ellos eran frágiles y eso le angustiaba aún más.

No quería perderlo.

Jyushimatsu corrió lo más rápido que pudo y llegó al bosque de su hermano menor, quien estaba degustando varias frambuesas y cerezas pero tuvo que abandonar su tarea al sentir al otoño cerca.

—Jyushimatsu- niisan —Se puso de pie para recibirlo pero vio una expresión en su rostro que no le agradó nada.

—¡Todomatsu!—gritó antes de estar frente a él.

—¡¿Qué ha ocurrido con Karamatsu-niisan?!—preguntó exaltado pues había percibido cierta esencia del invierno en él.

—Yo... No puedo decirte, pero es urgente, debes acompañarme—dijo tomándolo de la mano y dirigiéndolo hacia el bosque del mayor a toda velocidad. Totty no se opuso, nunca había visto a su hermano con esa actitud y eso le atemorizó ¿Tan malo era lo que estaba pasando?

Una vez llegaron se dieron cuenta de que el ambiente estaba más frio que de costumbre con una densa neblina, no obstante se hicieron camino hasta el enorme roble viendo así a su hermano quien llorando estaba aferrado al niño. Lo primero que notaron ambos espíritus recién llegados fue que éste estaba despierto buscando hacer reaccionar a su hermano, que con su desesperación y angustia empezaba a congelar el lugar en el que se encontraban.

—¿Karamatsu, qué ocurre? ¡Respóndeme!—Era una de las tantas cosas que el pequeño le gritaba sin captar en ningún momento su atención. Estaba empezando a tener mucho frío.

—¡Un humano!¿Pero que hace aquí-

—Nii-san… lo siento pero debo decirle…

—¿Decirme que? Más le vale a ambos darme una explicación coherente en este momento—advirtió, sonando casi como Choromatsu.

—¡Karamatsu-niisan rescató a ese humano y decidió cuidarlo, como no hay nada que florezca aquí me pidió el favor de pedirte algo de frutas para él, pero ahora esta pálido además de sin energías y creemos que morirá!

—¿Solo ha comido lo que te he dado?

—¡Sí y no sabemos que pasa!

Todomatsu al oír toda la historia apretó el puente de su nariz algo estresado, se acercó rápidamente a su hermano y levantó su rostro para que le viese fijamente. Los ojos azules carecían de brillo y se notaban totalmente idos.

—Karamatsu-niisan, para esto ahora. El humano no tiene una enfermedad terminal, solo le hace falta proteína. Necesita comer carne por eso esta tan débil ¡Eres un idiota!—Le dio un golpe en la cabeza con toda la fuerza que pudo, el contrario por fin entró en razón y cesó esa tormenta en el bosque que estaba desatando inconscientemente, el niño se aferro al espíritu del invierno asustado por todo eso.

—¡Auch! ¡Brother!—Se quejó sobando el área afectada.

—Cállate. Sabes que te lo merecías, lo que me enoja más es que has montado todo esta situación por querer resolver todo completamente solo, y tú, Jyushimatsu-niisan, ¿cómo pudiste olvidarte de que los humanos no pueden vivir solo alimentándose así?—El otoño bajó sus orejas por el regaño de la primavera.

—¡Karamatsu! ¿Estás bien?—La voz del menor atrajo su atención y el aludido le acarició la cabeza ya más aliviado. Su pequeño no iba a irse.

—Lo siento...creo que me deje llevar.

—¿Eso crees? Tsk… mira solo debes pedirle a los lobos que traigan carne, hacen una especie de fogata y se cocina, al menos eso debes saber. No creo seas tan tonto.

—Tsk. Lamento no saber lo que ustedes.

—Karamatsu-niisan, no me refería a eso… Agh, como sea—Decidió cambiar el tema, sabía que si seguían en ese ambiente podrían entrar en conflicto y es lo menos que quería en ese momento.

Todomatsu se arrodilló frente al chico y estiró su mano en señal de saludo.

—Hola, soy Todomatsu, perdona toda esta discusión y no lo mal entiendas, es solo que los humanos son tan distintos a nosotros que nos preocupamos mucho por su bienestar.

Osomatsu soltó su agarre y miró al dueño de esa dulce y cálida voz, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, en tanto sus labios terminaron dibujando una gran sonrisa.

—¡Wow, que colores tan vivos! Mi nombre es Osomatsu, ¿tienes forma animal?—Se lanzó al espíritu de la primavera siendo recibido por sus brazos, a lo que su dueño se sonrojó sobremanera. Karamatsu rio un poco y Jyushimatsu saltó convirtiéndose en zorro al instante.

—¡Totty esta apenado!

—¡Jyushimatsu-niisan! ¡No es cierto!

—Come on brother, él quiere verte— El espíritu de la primavera dirigió su mirada al niño quien le dedicaba una sonrisa amplia y tuvo que mirar a otro lado. Esos ojos rojizos cargados de emoción eran su debilidad, aunque fuera consciente de que estaba mal y que Choromatsu podría enojarse con él si se enteraba, no podía ignorar la ilusión de un pequeño.

—Bien, lo haré… ¡Solo porque hace mucho no vuelo por el bosque, no porque me lo estén pidiendo!—Sus hermanos rieron ante la reacción del menor que haciendo un puchero dejó en la nieve al niño quien colocó especial atención en él. No iba a perderse ni un momento cuando éste cambiase de forma. Todomatsu respiró hondo y su forma cambió dejando ver varias mariposas a su alrededor. Una vez que éstas desaparecieron Osomatsu pudo divisar una majestuosa ave de plumas coloridas que claramente le recordaba la primavera en todo su esplendor, estaba tan sorprendido que se acercó lentamente para poderle tocar—¿Qué haces?— preguntó Totty muriendo de la vergüenza. Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu rieron más alto, su hermano era muy tímido respecto a su forma animal, aunque no había momento en que presumiera de su bosque, consideraba que esa forma era la que directamente estaba relacionada a la naturaleza por lo que dejaba todo su ser al descubierto.

—¡Vaya, es genial!—exclamó emocionado yendo de un lado a otro mirando a Todomatsu a detalle. Simplemente el espíritu no pudo con ello y volvió a su forma humana completamente rojo para luego dirigirse donde estaba su hermano mayor con el ceño fruncido.

—Suficiente, los humanos no deben verme tanto en esa forma—Osomatsu se cruzó de brazos algo decepcionado a la vez que hacía un mohín con sus labios.

—¡Osomatsu, vamos a jugar!—llamó emocionado Jyushimatsu.

—Estoy un poco cansado...Tal vez luego—contestó. Todomatsu sintió como el mayor se tensaba de nuevo y entonces habló.

—Jyushimatsu-niisan, descansa con Osomatsu, yo hablare con Karamatsu-niisan— El de orbes dorados no le cuestionó y subió al niño a su espalda antes de que ambos entraran a su nueva casa. Una vez solos, Totty le dirigió una mirada de reproche al más grande.

—Tsk… se que dirás ¿Qué querias que hiciera? No iba a dejarlo a su suerte, ¡podía morir!

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—¿Y que de paso lo supiera Choromatsu? Tú lo conoces y sabes lo que pasaría. Y yo no permitiré que le haga nada a Osomatsu.

—¡Pero esto es distinto! Escucha, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que haces por que el humano debe interactuar con los de su especie y porque en estos climas no tendría buena calidad de vida— El invierno bufó enojado, iba a protestar pero entonces el menor tomó de nuevo la palabra—. Sin embargo, por lo que vi puedo estar seguro de que está en buenas manos, no me opongo así que déjame ayudarte—ofreció extendiendo un pañuelo con algunas semillas—. Estas semillas florecen en ambientes con temperaturas bajas, a Jyushimatsu-niisan le di algunas para su terreno y algunas han empezado a salir… trata de plantarlas en el sitio menos frío del bosque… no es mucho pero…—Karamatsu lo abrazó ligeramente, cortando sus palabras.

—Thank you brother— El menor sonrió y lo alejó con suavidad.

—No agradezcas, mandaré varias cosas con Jyushimatsu-niisan de los humanos, entre ellas ropa en específico para Osomatsu—dijo entregándole las semillas, luego se empezó a ir.

—¿No vas a quedarte?

—Volveré luego, cuídalo muy bien.

—Lo haré, no hay duda.

—Lo sénii-san, lo sé—dicho esto desapareció del lugar lentamente. El mayor miró las semillas emocionado y se encaminó hacia la casa, en donde encontró a los lobos esperando a que les abriesen la puerta entonces aprovechó para pedirles un favor.

—¿Podrían traer algo de carne para Osomatsu?—Se sintió algo tonto al recordar cómo había actuado.

Los lobos le vieron un momento y aullaron al unísono, después se fueron corriendo y brincando. Irían de cacería esa noche, Karamatsu estaba contento al verlos alejarse pues sabía que podía confiar en ellos. Una vez se fueron el espíritu entró a la casa y vio a Jyushimatsu completamente dormido envolviendo al pequeño con su cola. El niño estaba abrazado a él, le pareció dulce verlos tan pacíficos, así que decidió salir de la casa para no perturbar su sueño y buscar un sitio propicio donde plantar las semillas.

Todomatsu estaba complacido con lo que ocurría en los terrenos de su hermano mayor, debido a que el humano le hacía compañía el bosque se veía más luminoso y no tan frío como lo estaba antes. Al parecer su hermano había encontrado alguien que le hacía feliz, de ello no había duda, desde hacía mucho que no le había visto tan motivado y decidido por ello no iba a decirle a Choromatsu acerca del humano, aunque sus esfuerzos de guardar el secreto serían en vano pues nadie los prepararía para lo que pasaría después.

Ese día su bosque se veía sin color, llovía fuertemente y la brisa era helada, miró al cielo y notó que ningún rayo de sol alumbraba sus tierras, pero no se preocupó: Hacia días no llovía y era necesaria para la vegetación, así que fue al centro del bosque donde los cerezos florecían y se sentó para relajarse con el sonido de la lluvia caer, no es que estuviese estresado ni nada por el estilo, sin embargo, tratar de persuadir a Choromatsu era un trabajo complicado porque era listo y sabia cuando alguien mentía lo percibía casi de inmediato, por lo que debía cuidar sus palabras o podría cometer un gran error. Suspiró y cerró los ojos para escuchar su canción favorita: Los sonidos de la naturaleza. Estaba en paz hasta que escuchó pisadas cercanas a él y un cierto aire cálido golpeo su rostro, así que abrió lentamente los ojos ya que sabía bien quien era dueño de esos sonidos.

—Choromatsu-niisan…

El mencionado estaba serio como de costumbre, éste se caracterizaba por su sentido de la responsabilidad y por lo correcto. No era el mayor de los cuatro pero actuaba como tal en cuanto a sus tareas y posiciones como espíritus protectores, sus vestimentas no diferían de la de todos con excepción del aire cálido con el que se desplazaba siempre. Él era el espíritu del verano y pese a eso su carácter era tan frío que bien podía cambiar de lugar con Karamatsu y nadie lo notaria, sin embargo, su comportamiento se debía a los incidentes ocurridos en su bosque y más aun con lo que había ocurrido en los terrenos de Jyushimatsu. Se había vuelto alguien desconfiado en los humanos, les había perdido el respeto casi por completo y quería que sus hermanos se mantuviesen lo más lejos posible de ellos tal y como debía ser en su concepto.

—Descansas muy temprano.

—Bueno,está lloviendo y quise relajarme un poco, tu deberías hacerlo también. Trabajas muy duro, deberías tomarte un tiempo—contestó haciéndole lugar para que fuera junto a él, el más grandese encogió de hombros y obedeció sentándose a su lado.

—Me place mucho venir a tu bosque en estas épocas, es un privilegio tener tan hermosa estación—Le halagó con sinceridad.

—Gracias, hago lo posible para que se mantenga de esa forma.

—Estoy orgulloso… de todos en general, han hecho un gran trabajo.

Todomatsu sonrió ante sus palabras, su hermano no era un monstruo como le hacían ver, tan solo que ocultaba muchas veces lo que sentía y se veía calculador la mayor parte del tiempo.

—No les digas nada de lo que acabo de decirte.

—Pff… Jajajaja—No pudo evitar burlarse.

—¡Cállate! Agh, no vine para esto.

—Vamos jajajaja es solo una pequeña broma. No seas amargado, nii-san.

En ese momento, sin previo aviso, Jyushimatsu salió de la nada asustándolos a ambos.

—¡Totty! ¡He conseguido más ropa!

Al espíritu de la primavera casi le da algo al oírle decir eso pues quien menos debía enterarse estaba presente.

—¡Eso es de los humanos!

Jyushimatsu al notar al tercero palideció y guardó las prendas en su traje pretendiendo que no había sucedido nada.

—Jyushimatsu, ¿qué haces con eso?

—Em… lo encontré por ahí, nii-san—Por más que intentó darle una buena respuesta, terminó con la voz temblándole, dejándolo aún más en evidencia.

—Todomatsu, ¿qué es lo que harán con esa ropa?

—Nada, Choromatsu-niisan.

El mayor frunció el ceño completamente enojado, sabía que le estaban escondiendo algo y se levantó para acercarse al de orbes dorados.

—Jyushimatsu, ¿qué me están ocultando?

—¡Jyushimatsu-niisan!

El mencionado escondió su cola ente sus piernas, bajó las orejas y desvió la mirada ignorando todo lo que le gritaban. Sin saber qué hacer, porque no quería defraudar a ninguno de sus hermanos y mucho menos entregar a su pequeño amigo humano, decidió escapar.

—¡Ah, no!¡Tú no te vas hasta que me digas que ocurre!—Choromatsu como pudo trató de seguirle el paso al zorro, en tanto Todomatsu muy preocupado cambió a su forma animal y volando lo más rápido que pudo alcanzó a pasarlos. Debía apresurarse para llegar antes al bosque invernal, en donde no tardó en aparecer.

El majestuoso ciervo se encontraba jugando con Osomatsu que se ocultaba tratando de aguantarse la risa.

—¡Te encontré!—dijo el mayor riendo. El niño se subió a su lomo contento y rio junto a él, la estaban pasando estupendo ya que el pequeño tenía energías de nuevo, ahora podían compartir buenos momentos juntos tal como antes. Estaban tan inmersos en su felicidad que no se dieron cuenta de que Totty llegaba a sus terrenos volando asustado. Llegó tan apurado que no vio una rama que se cruzaba en su camino, con la cual se lastimó un ala y cayó al suelo frente a ellos. Un poco de sangre salió de su plumaje manchando la blanca nieve, se transformó a pesar del dolor, se puso de pie y sosteniendo su brazo herido se acercó a los otros dos condesesperación. Karamatsu completamente impactado cambió su forma y fue a atender a su hermano con el niño a sus espaldas.

—¡Todomatsu!

—¡Choromatsu-niisan viene para acá y no está de humor! ¡Oculta a Osomatsu-niisan, yo lo distraeré! —advirtió sin respirar, tragándose las lágrimas por la caída que había tenido.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Choromatsu agitado con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Jyushimatsu se encontraba tras él temblando.

Era demasiado tarde.

—Un humano…

Karamatsu bajó al niño, se arrodilló frente suyo y mediante palabras dulces le explicó que debía retirarse de ahí y no salir hasta que le avisara, siempre conservando la calma para no alterarlo ni asustarlo. Osomatsu parecía confundido, pero lo obedeció sin reproche alguno.

—¡Has estado cuidando a un humano! ¿Estás demente? ¿Acaso no sabes que los espíritus y los humanos no pueden estar tan cerca? ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

—Choromatsu-niisan calma, Karamatsu-niisan no tiene nada que ver, fui yo—habló el menor de todos, porque aunque no pudiera admitirlo, había notado en la mirada azulina de su hermano mayor una felicidad que había creído extinta hace años desde que lo había descubierto con el niño. No quería que esa misma desapareciera. Sin embargo sus esfuerzos por salvar a Karamatsu fueron inútiles.

—No soy estúpido Todomatsu, sé que fue él… ¡Y ambos lo sabían! ¿Qué clase de complot es este? Vas a dejar a ese humano en el pueblo más cercano,él no puede estar aquí, es por mantener el justo orden y armonía d-

—¡Ya cállate!

El grito del invierno calló las palabras del verano. Se acercó a Choromatsu completamente enojado, los demás estaban shockeados por lo que ocurría, pues Karamatsu nunca era de alzar la voz. Parecía que todo el bosque había quedado sumido en un silencio desgarrador.

—Siempre piensas que la mejor solución al problema es alejarse de los humanos, pero te equivocas… sé que han hecho cosas terribles, tal vez irreversibles como en el bosque de Jyushimatsu ¡Pero este humano es diferente y aunque lo aceptes o no, él se queda conmigo!

Choromatsule dedicó una mirada cargada de desprecio.

—Va a llegar el día en que te vas a arrepentir de haberte encariñado con ese niño.

—Me cansé de seguir tus "normas", yo soy su familia ahora y no lo dejaré solo—juró decidido y sin vacilar. Lo dicho, dicho estaba y no había tiempo para arrepentimientos, debía ser lo más claro posible para que su hermano supiera que iba en serio y que no era un capricho.

No podía abandonar a Osomatsu, ya se había vuelto su pequeño.

—Sabes que no puedes estar con él por siempre, ¿verdad?—Se dio vuelta y se retiró del bosque luego de decirle esas horribles palabras que cargaban una gran verdad. Jyushimatsu se percató de la herida de Totty y empezó a mirar para todos lados buscando algo para detener la hemorragia, lo que trajo a la realidad al menor.

—Tranquilo, no es grave… deberías preocuparte más por Karamatsu-niisan…—Ambos le observaron. Estaba mirando al frente pálido, como si cualquier señal de vida hubiese desaparecido de su ser. Era notorio que las palabras de Choromatsu lo habían impactado.

—Karamatsu-niisan…—Jyushimatsu se acercó a él, pero el mayor cayó de rodillas a la nieve sin dejar de mirar al vacío.

Todomatsu le dirigió una mirada preocupada al de orbes dorados, había sido un terrible error, la felicidad de su hermano había sido rota.

A la distancia, una pequeña criatura de ojos violáceos les veía con curiosidad entre los árboles. Sintió como varias gotas de agua le caían en la cabeza cortesía de una futura lluvia que simbolizaría el llanto interno del espíritu. El bosque estaba cambiando y a pesar de su corta edad sabía que éste no sería el mismo luego de ese día.

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por leernos!**_

 _ **Esperamos les haya gustado y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**_

 _ **Bye bye 3~**_


	4. Chapter 2

Desde que había descubierto a ese nuevo niño en las tierras invernales, no dejaba de espiarlo. A unos pocos metros, siempre se aseguraba de no ser visto ni por el otro humano ni por el espíritu, del cual había huido todos esos años. No tenía muchas memorias de su origen, de su pasado, pero sí recordaba cosas horrendas que le decían con bastante claridad que era mejor no acordarse de su historia.

Su primer recuerdo respecto a ese momento era el de su padre defendiéndolos a su madre y a él. Ella lo sostenía en sus brazos, acorralados contra la pared, brindándole seguridad mientras que su papá intentaba sacar de la casa a todos esos campesinos que querían incendiar cualquier cosa que encontraran a su paso.

— _¡Vete, Ichiko! ¡Vete con nuestro hijo! ¡Corre!—gritó desesperado al darse cuenta de que definitivamente no podría ganar esa pelea. Escuchó como su esposa se levantaba, llorando y en un grito desgarrador le decía que lo amaba, que no podía abandonarlo sabiendo que lo dejaba con unos locos—¡Vete ya, maldición! ¡No te lo estoy preguntando! ¡VETE!—Tuvo que usar ese tono de voz que siempre la descolocaba, que la hacía sentir sumisa ante él desde que sus suegros le habían entregado su mano. La adoraba más que a su propia vida y eso también aplicaba a su retoño. Si en esa maldita guerra por la sequía alguien de su familia debía morir, entonces decidía ser él. Ichiko e Ichimatsu merecían vivir._

— _¡Que no escapen! ¡Mátenlos!—rugió un hombre al percatarse de que la cabellera negra de esa mujer desaparecía tras una puerta secreta. Un par de sus compañeros se abrieron paso, lo que desesperó a quien intentaba defender a sus más preciados tesoros—¡Que molesto! ¡Muérete de una vez, ladrón!—Y con las puntas filosas del rastrillo que llevaba, penetró en su corazón._

— _¡Mamá, nos están siguiendo! ¡Nos están siguiendo, mamá!—Ichimatsu se aferraba aterrado a sus ropas mientras ella no dejaba de correr. Le dolía el cuerpo en su totalidad, ya que antes de que su marido interviniera en su defensa los habían apaleado un poco_. _Estaba en pánico, sabía que su velocidad no era suficiente, sabía que si la atrapaban condenaría también a su pequeño. Contra el miedo y la desesperación de vivir, se ocultó tras un gran árbol en donde bajó de sus brazos a Ichimatsu para después arrodillarse enfrente de él. Apartó con sus manos temblorosas los mechones de pelo que caían sobre la frente de su niño y la besó repetidas veces—¿M-Mami?—preguntó asustado, con la voz quebrada, ¿por qué estaba empezando a tener un mal presentimiento?_

 _Ella se separó, acarició sus mejillas y le sonrió conteniendo las lágrimas._

— _Sabes que te amamos, ¿verdad, amor? Por eso papi y yo queremos lo mejor para ti. Y eso ahora es lejos de nosotros—explicó, esperando que entendiera a que se refería. Tenían que separarse. Ichimatsu abrió grandes los ojos antes de cambiar su expresión a una de horror._

— _No… ¡No! ¡No p-puedes estar hablando en serio!—Corrió la cara hacia un lado, no podía soportar ver su rostro después de aquello._

— _Ichi, Ichimatsu, mírame. Corazón, mírame—Tomó sus mejillas de nuevo con más firmeza y lo obligó a devolverle la mirada—Es necesario. Papi y yo estaremos bien, ¿sí?_

— _M-Mentirosa…_

— _Ichi… por favor n-…_

— _¡M-Mentirosa! ¡Tú y papá son unos mentirosos! ¡Los odio!—Se zafó de su agarre con brusquedad antes de darle la espalda y echar a correr. Ignoró el grito que cargaba su nombre, ignoró la calidez que desprendían las antorchas de la muchedumbre que terminó rodeando a su madre, ignoró las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer por sus pómulos. Simplemente ignoró y continuó corriendo hasta que el suelo bajo sus pies cambió su consistencia._

 _Se detuvo, jadeante e intentando recuperar el aire que había perdido. Observó hacia abajo._

 _Nieve._

 _Sus piernas ya no lo soportaron, cayó de rodillas y se cubrió la cara con las manos antes de soltar un grito desgarrador que atrajo la atención del espíritu de ese bosque._

— _¡AHHHHH! ¡Los odio! ¡Odio este mundo! ¡Lo odio, lo odio! ¡No volveré a confiar en nadie!_

 _Las palabras que vociferaba ya casi afónico lograron que el pecho del más grande se estrujara. Era un niño, apenas un bebé de los humanos, ¿por qué debía sufrir de esa manera? ¿De dónde había venido? Quería acercarse, acobijarlo, curar esos golpes que podía divisar a pesar de la distancia desde la cual lo observaba. Estuvo a punto de dar un paso hacia el más pequeño cuando éste volvió a gritar, jurando que no confiaría en nadie, que no sería tan estúpido como para eso._

 _Karamatsu torció los labios antes de llamar con un movimiento de su mano a un par de lobos que también habían sido atraídos por el escándalo. Después de todo, ellos le tenían una gran fidelidad a su amo y lo protegerían si algo malo llegaba a acechar sus terrenos. Cuando los animales estuvieron frente al de ojos azules, éste se arrodilló para hablarles en voz baja, sin querer ser advertido por el niño._

— _¿Ven a ese pequeño? Quiero que lo cuiden y críen como suyo, ¿sí?—El macho alfa de la manada pareció mover sus orejas y asentir apenas con la cabeza. Karamatsu sonrió—Y nunca lo dejen solo, saben que no todos ustedes están de mi lado y no queremos que alguno le haga daño—dijo antes de permitirles irse a un par mientras que otros, más que nada hembras, se acercaban a Ichimatsu. Él se quedó vigilando la escena hasta asegurarse de que el niño se confiara de sus lobos—Espero puedas adaptarte a este ambiente, sweety._

Habían pasado aproximadamente unos cinco o seis años desde aquel momento, no podía asegurarlo pues no lograba medir el tiempo con precisión. Pero jamás había visto a otro humano en aquel bosque y mucho menos uno que parecía tener su misma edad. Bueno, no era tan importante, después de todo él tenía a su familia lobuna, sin embargo…

¿Por qué ese maldito idiota tenía toda la atención de las hembras?

—¡Buena atrapada, Cira!—gritó Osomatsu feliz luego de ver como la loba había abierto el hocico para tomar con firmeza la baya que le había arrojado. El espíritu de la primavera parecía haberse encariñado mucho con él, así que le dejaba variedad de frutas cuando iba a visitarlos, no obstante exageraba un poco así que terminaba usando algunas de pelota para jugar con los lobos para que no se desperdiciaran pudriéndose—. Tráemela, chica—pidió, extendiendo sus brazos en señal de que se acercara. Ella obedeció y terminó recibiendo un beso en la frente además de unos mimos—. ¡Eres tan inteligente, Cira!

—¡No le digas así! ¡No se llama Cira, es Saskia!—Sus piernas y su boca actuaron antes que su cerebro. Se había alejado del árbol tras el que se ocultaba, dejando a la vista toda su figura. Los orbes rojos se clavaron en él llenos de curiosidad y su dueño terminó pestañeando al fijarse en la mirada violácea. Entrecerró los ojos, adoptando una expresión de desconfianza.

—¿Saskia? Más importante, ¿quién eres tú? No hay otro humano aparte de mí por esta zona, ¡Karamatsu me lo ha dicho y él no miente!—Si bien los terrenos invernales tenían población (reducida, pero población al fin y al cabo) donde Osomatsu se hospedaba era el lugar más helado, después de todo se la pasaba al lado de la deidad máxima de ese bosque y obligadamente ésta no podía elevar sus temperaturas. Iba a seguir hablando, cuestionando sobre su presencia cuando la loba se acercó dando grandes saltos hacia el otro niño para posteriormente tumbarlo en la nieve. Le lamió la mejilla e Ichimatsu se quejó aunque no pudo ocultar su sonrisa—¿Eh? ¡¿Ehhh?! ¡¿Por qué Cira es tan cariñosa contigo?! ¡Me costó semanas ganarme un beso suyo!

—Quizás porque le dices Cira cuando su nombre es Saskia—respondió el contrario, sentándose mientras la rodeaba con un brazo en actitud ganadora. La miró con cariño, ladeando la cabeza—. Ella fue una de las hembras más protectoras conmigo cuando era más pequeño.

—¿Huh? Pues yo te sigo viendo pequeño.

—¡¿Q-Qué demonios te pasa?!—exclamó, sintiendo sus mejillas arder—¡Tú estás más chiquito que yo! ¡No tienes derecho a decirme nada!—¿Quién se creía ese tonto? Primero le cambiaba el nombre a su mamá loba y ahora se atrevía a decirle que estaba chaparro cuando parecía pasarlo por un par de centímetros. Sí, estaba seguro de que lo hacía.

—Oye…

—¿Qué quieres ahora?—preguntó ofendido, ya con ganas de irse lejos de él. Había sido una mala idea espiarlo esos últimos días, definitivamente debió de haberse quedado jugando con los cachorros de su manada.

Osomatsu no le contestó, solo se acercó a él despacio y lo detuvo al tomarlo del brazo cuando se dio cuenta que cuanto más se acercaba, el otro retrocedía un poco.

—¿Q-Qué hac-…?—Estaba preguntando cuando bruscamente metió una parte de su mano en su boca para luego estirarla, dejando a la vista su dentadura—¡Mhhh! ¡¿Q-Qguegagesgidigota?

—¡Tienes colmillos! ¡Wow, eso es increíble! Yo quisiera tenerlos también—comentó, tomándose el atrevimiento de rozar con la yema de sus dedos uno de esos afilados dientes. Ichimatsu lanzó un gruñido antes de separarse con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Déjame!—Se cubrió con un brazo para después obligarse a recuperar la calma—De verdad e-eres un idiota…

—¡Ey!—soltó, quejándose por el insulto. Ichimatsu solo desvió la mirada mientras seguía limpiándose la boca. No estaba acostumbrado al contacto humano, le era incómodo. Ni siquiera quería recordar cómo se sentía ser abrazado o acariciado por sus padres, ¿para qué? Si ellos ya no estaban… —¿Huh? ¿Estás llorando?—preguntó el otro niño ladeando la cabeza luego de haber visto una gotita de agua efímera deslizarse por una de las mejillas abrió grande los párpados y lo observó alarmado, sin darse cuenta de que le estaba permitiendo ver el pequeño lago que se le había creado exactamente en los ojos.

—N-No estoy llorando.

—Si lo estás.

—¡Q-Que no! ¡C-Cállate!

Osomatsu se cruzó de brazos, pensativo. Siempre que él lloraba Karamatsu se preocupaba mucho y no lo dejaba solo, así que si quería animarlo debía hacer lo mismo.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes hambre?—preguntó sin freno, recordando cada pregunta que la deidad le hacía en esos momentos de tristeza.

—¡Que no estoy llorando! ¡Déjame en paz!

El de mirada rojiza frunció el ceño, ya empezando a sentir que la paciencia se le agotaba por su actitud.

—Solo quiero ayudarte. Karamatsu me ayuda cuando estoy mal.

—N-No necesito tu ayuda. Nunca necesité la ayuda de nadie—dijo con resentimiento, cambiando drásticamente el tono de voz. En serio no quería que otro humano, aún peor, niño le tuviera lástima después de todo por lo que había tenido que pasar.

—Mentira—contestó Osomatsu con serenidad. Ichimatsu levantó la mirada y lo contempló confundido.

—¿Eh?

—Tú mismo lo dijiste antes, ¿no? Que Cira…

—Saskia.

—¡Como sea! Que Ciraskia te cuidócuando eras más chiquito, aunque bueno sigues siendo chiquito pero te cuidó, ¿cierto? Necesitaste su ayuda y de seguro la de muchos lobos más. Yo necesité la ayuda de Karamatsu y aún la necesito, ¿por qué no vienes a vivir con nosotros? Karamatsu es muy amable, no tendrá problemas en que estés en casa conmigo… ¡Podríamos hasta ser hermanos!

—¡No! ¡No te atrevas!—gritó, logrando que Osomatsu retrocediera un paso por la repentina exaltación—¡Ni se te ocurra a decirle a ese idiota que existo!—El contrario lo miró asombrado antes de enojarse.

—¡No le digas idiota! Karamatsu es muy bueno, ¿por qué no…?

—¿Bueno? ¡¿Qué tienen de bueno los espíritus del bosque si no pueden siquiera cuidar sus terrenos?! ¡Si no van a poder mantener en equilibrio su lugar entonces no deberían ser espíritus!—siguió diciendo, impidiéndole hablar al otro—Apenas eres un niño que no ha sido golpeado por la vida como ella hizo conmigo ¿Tienes al menos una idea de cuántos bosques existen? ¿De lo que sucedió hace unos años con uno de ellos?—La expresión confundida en el rostro ajeno lo hizo sonreír, sin embargo era una sonrisa hueca, vacía, dolida—¿Lo ves? No tienes idea de nada. Y lo más triste es que yo tampoco… no sé qué pasó ese día para que todo terminará así, pero si como dices, los espíritus fueran buenos como supuestamente lo es ese Karamatsu… ¿Por qué permitieron eso?—En la última pregunta su voz había perdido fuerza y cualquier otro sentimiento que no fuera la tristeza. Osomatsu tragó saliva.

—Lo que haya pasado no tiene nada que ver con…

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué eres tan necio?!—gritó e iba a agregar algo más cuando la loba, que hasta el momento había observado toda su discusión, se acercó a Ichimatsu para lamer su mejilla, la cual estaba excesivamente mojada gracias a las lágrimas que había empezado a soltar.

Hacía muchos años que no se rompía. Cuando era más pequeño, una vez entrada la oscura y fría noche, se acurrucaba en el medio de las hembras para protegerse de la helada con sus suaves pelajes. Era en esos instantes en los que las lágrimas acudían a su persona y él les daba rienda suelta, recordando a sus padres y todos los momentos bonitos que había pasado junto a ellos hasta que se dio cuenta que nadie, aparte de su manada, iba a protegerlo. Ni siquiera el supuesto espíritu invernal había aparecido para auxiliarlo. No le servía de nada llorar, por lo que abandonó esas noches de desahogo y prefirió reemplazarlas **por** el odio que debía tenerle a los espíritus de los bosques.

Las leyendas y creencias de su pueblo eran puras estupideces. Si realmente eran tan poderosos y benevolentes, ¿cómo pudo haber permitido el suyo tal desastre? ¿No se suponía que también era su hogar? No había nada que odiara más que al otoño por dejar que su gente sufriera, por observar en silencio como vidas humanas eran consumidas de a poco además de alaridos y llantos que se desvanecían en el aire, todo era su culpa por no actuar en ese momento teniendo tan basto poder y por ello jamás confiaría en alguno de esos monstruos, ya no lloraría, se haría más fuerte y de momento el rencor por su perdida le fortalecía.

Y ahora, volvía a quebrarse por culpa de ese niño. Jamás debió espiarlo, todo sería más fácil si siguiera con los lobos, jugando con los recién nacidos y aprendiendo a cazar con los machos pero no pudo, ver de nuevo a un humano le daba un sentimiento tanto agradable como descorazonador. No era sincero consigo mismo, sin embargo en su interior sentía que debía hablar con él ya que a pesar de no sentirse solo pues tenía a su manada, algo faltaba y era la interacción con los de su especie… esto claro jamás lo admitiría, aunque pese a sus deseos sabía que saldría herido de nuevo y eso era lo que menos deseaba. Ese sentimiento de perder a quien amas era sofocante y abrumador, si volvía a experimentar aquellas sensaciones moriría, debía ser fuerte y tratar de alejarlo ya que había sido descubierto por su impulso, solo debía ser cortante. Empujó con suavidad a Saskia luego de acariciarle el cabeza en señal de agradecimiento debido a ella había dejado de llorar.

—Que molestia…—susurró, dándose cuenta de que Osomatsu no diría nada luego de tal escena. Suspiró—Mejor me voy—Notó que el otro abría la boca con rapidez de seguro para replicar o al menos decirle algo, así que lo interrumpió—.Nunca me viste. Y no le digas nada al idiota.

—¡Que no es idiota!—reprochó frunciendo el ceño mientras veía como se subía encima de la loba ¿Qué tenía contra Karamatsu? Ni siquiera lo conocía y lo juzgaba de manera cruel.

—Ya verás pronto que lo es. No va a poder cuidarte por siempre—Y diciendo esas palabras, se retiró dejando a Osomatsu descolocado y algo preocupado.

Ese niño no era muy agradable.

¡Y ahora debía regresar al roble a pie porque le había robado a Cira!

* * *

—¡Muscle, muscle!

Karamatsu sonrió apenas escuchó la voz de su hermano menor en la puerta de esa casa perteneciente a su protegido. Dejó de acomodar todas las frutas que Totty le había llevado hacía unas horas y se acercó al recién llegado.

—Hola, mylittleJyu-…—Estaba saludando cuando unos brazos fuertes lo rodearon por el cuello. Acto seguido sintió como su hermano se le apegaba y hundía su cabeza en uno de sus hombros—¿J-Jyushimatsu?

—Karamatsu-niisan, ¿v-verdad que todo lo de hace unos años ya se solucionó?—preguntó en un murmullo pero lo bastante alto como para que el mayor notara cierta desesperación y tristeza en aquellas palabras logrando que los orbes azules se dilataran de la preocupación.

Ese era un tema tabú para los demás, mucho más para Jyushimatsu, ¿por qué lo sacaba a relucir ahora?

—Jyushimatsu… ¿Qué…?—El aludido se separó de él, todavía abrazándolo y lo observó con esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba, no obstante la mirada tan dolida de esos ojos dorados angustiaron al mayor.

—Lo de la s-sequía en mis terrenos, nii-san. Ya sabes, c-cuando hubo esa guerra civil e incendiaron y destruyeron todo, ¿v-verdad que ya se solucionó por qué ya sé equilibrar mi poder? ¡Ya sé controlar toda mi e-energía! A-Así que nunca más nadie morirá ni s-será lastimado en mi territorio…p-por mi culpa, ¿c-cierto?—Unas pequeñas lágrimas afloraron en los contornos de esos ojos, lo que hizo que Karamatsu terminara de alarmarse.

—W-Wait, brother. E-Espera un momento… Nunca fue tu culpa. Lo que pasó hace tiempo jamás fue tu cul-…

—¡Si lo fue!—respondió interrumpiéndolo con un grito—¡Sé que tú, Choromatsu-niisan y Totty me lo ocultan, pero todo fue mi c-culpa! No p-pude distribuir bien mi energía a las cosechas, éstas no f-florecieron, el clima no ayudó y entonces los campesinos no t-tenían que comer, empezaron a robar y a pelear por u-un mísero trozo de p-pan… ¡Yo s-solo quería que fueran felices y terminaron matándose entre todos!—exclamó, cubriéndose los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que el llanto no tendría intenciones de detenerse, su sonrisa disminuía hasta borrarse, tanto tiempo ocultando sus sentimientos al respecto provocaron que en ese momento dejara salir todo.

—¡Jyushimatsu, escúchame!—Simplemente desesperó al ver a su hermano romperse de esa forma. Muy en el fondo sabía que ese momento llegaría pues el pasado del otoño era muy doloroso e imborrable, pero no se esperaba que su quiebre llegara de manera tan abrupta—Lo que pasó hace años no fue tu culpa, ¿entiendes? Tus terrenos eran demasiado extensos, cuando nos asignaron nuestras tierras nadie se preocupó por eso. Todomatsu y tú recibieron una gran porción de ellos y…

—¡¿E-Entonces por qué a T-Totty no le pasó nada?!

—¡A e-eso voy! Todomatsu SÍ tuvo problemas, la diferencia es que no fueron tan graves como los tuyos ya que no era un terreno tan grande, además recibió la ayuda de Choromatsu pues se la pidió por tener sus bosques tan cercanos…—explicó con paciencia, bajando la voz al darse cuenta de que se había alterado.

—P-Pero… pero mis humanos…—susurró Jyushimatsu, acurrucándose inconscientemente en el pecho ajeno sin fuerzas. Karamatsu lo acunó entre sus brazos y acarició su cabello en un intento por calmarlo.

—MylittleJyushi, deja de culparte por ese incidente… Si tú te consideras responsable, imagínate yo que soy el mayor de todos ustedes…

—P-Pero… fue mi culpa porque no le pedí ayuda a Choromatsu-niisan como lo hizo T-Totty…

El más grande se separó apenas para mirarlo a los ojos, los mismos que se encargó de limpiar con dulzura, retirando toda lágrima que hubiera en ellos.

—No querías preocuparnos, ¿cierto?—Y las palabras dejaron de existir para dar rienda suelta a todo ese llanto que Jyushimatsu había acumulado en silencio durante tanto tiempo.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos hasta que los sollozos del menor fueron cesando, lo que logró tranquilizar a Karamatsu pues en repetidas ocasiones también el contrario había dejado salir el dolor por medio de gritos.

—Jyushimatsu…—llamó, tomando su rostro ya que había mantenido sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo con firmeza en todo ese desahogo—¿Recuerdas lo que me contaste el día que conociste a Osomatsu?—El aludido lo observó confundido, intentando contener los sollozos que seguían queriendo escapar—¿No te acuerdas? Llegaste muy feliz a contarme que había florecido un girasol en tus tierras…—La expresión de Jyushimatsu cambió a una de sorprendido, ¡era verdad! Una bella flor que buscaba el sol había aparecido en sus terrenos; en aquellos que hace años no desprendían más que puro fuego y horror a causa de la guerra civil.

—¡Karamatsu-niisan tiene razón! ¡Y ahora que lo dices, también floreció hoy un clavel muy cerca del girasol! ¡Muscle, muscle!—exclamó con alegría, causando una sonrisa en su hermano mayor.

—¿Lo ves, my little Jyushi? Solo debes mantenerte fuerte, nunca olvides que nuestros bosques dependen de nuestros estados de ánimo. Si te dejas vencer por la tristeza, entonces tus terrenos podrían caer contigo… ten mucho cuidado y si necesitas algo, sabes que me tienes aquí o a Choromatsu e incluso Totty—Acarició su cabeza antes de besar su frente—. No vuelvas a llorar, ¿bien?

—¡No lloraré más, nii-san! ¡Te lo prometo! ¡Ahora me voy a ir, veré si puedo lograr que más flores bonitas crezcan en mi bosque!

—Estoy seguro de que pronto flore-…—Estaba diciendo cuando el menor lo interrumpió.

—Y cuando lo hagan, ¡las traeré aquí para que Karamatsu-niisan pueda verlas! ¡De seguro a Osomatsu le gustarán también!

El invierno sintió cierta puntada en su pecho a pesar de que las palabras de su hermano habían sido dulces. Había recordado el mero hecho de no poder abandonar su bosque, a diferencia de sus demás hermanos que podían hacerlo sin problemas. Varias veces se había sentido solo a causa de ello, pero desde que había acogido a Osomatsu, esos pensamientos ya no rondaban su mente.

Pero…

¿Y si su pequeño, algún día, deseaba ver otros bosques? Después de todo ya había conocido a Totty, a Jyushimatsu… incluso había visto a Choromatsu ese día en el que toda la verdad había salido a la luz. Entonces, cuando el niño le pidiera ir a esos lares, quizás al ver las hermosas flores de su hermano, él obviamente aceptaría pues la felicidad de su protegido era la suya. Sin embargo…

¿Cómo quitarse ese miedo de que Osomatsu decidiera quedarse en algún lugar más cálido que el suyo?

No lo soportaría.

No podría resistir estar solo… no de nuevo…

—¿Karamatsu-niisan?—La voz de su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza y lo observó queriendo aparentar normalidad.

—Lo siento, brother. Me quedé pensando en unas cosas…

—¿En las flores que pronto te traeré?

—…Sí, en esas hermosas flores que ansío ver impacientemente—mintió, pero adoptando esa faceta de espíritu confiado que varias veces utilizaba para no preocupar a ninguno de sus hermanos menores.

No debían enterarse de su dolor.

—¡Prometo que me esforzaré para que crezcan fuertes y bonitas pronto!

—Lo sé, mylittleJyushi, lo sé…—Acarició sus cabellos para posteriormente sonreírle—Será mejor que empieces desde ahora, ¿no crees?

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Muscle, muscle! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Adios, nii-san! ¡Saluda a Osomatsu de mi parte y dile que vendré mañana a jugar!—pidió mientras se alejaba de él en tanto que el invierno lo saludaba con una de sus manos.

—¡Ve con cuidado!—Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de ver como tomaba su forma animal para llegar más rápido a sus terrenos. Una vez solo, soltó un suspiro y quiso moverse, pero sus piernas parecieron flaquear, haciéndolo caer al suelo de rodillas.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué me…" Había llegado a pensar cuando sintió una humedad resbalar por sus mejillas. "…pasa?" Completó en su mente al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a limpiarse, queriendo eliminar esas lágrimas que no debían ser vistas por nadie.

Su corazón necesitaba llorar luego de recordar las palabras del verano.

" _Va a llegar el día en que te vas a arrepentir de haberte encariñado con ese niño"_

Se sentía horrible… saber que se estaba arrepintiendo, porque Osomatsu era su niño, su protegido… se sentía fatal saber que estaba empezando a temer a su abandono.

No quería arrepentirse, realmente no quería…

Entonces…

¿Por qué?

* * *

Jyushimatsu iba caminando hacia sus terrenos de regreso aún en su forma de zorro. Estaba más calmado, su hermano siempre lograba hacerlo sentir mejor.

"Karamatsu-niisan debe tener un don que hace felices a las personas" Pensó, recordando las veces que el invierno los había ayudado tanto a él como a su hermano menor y al otro mayor, ¡Incluso ahora se sumaba Osomatsu! "Karamatsu-niisan es genial"

Estaba por seguir su camino cuando algo llamó su atención. Ahí, delante de él, estaba el mismo niño humano que había oído hablar a escondidas con Osomatsu, aquel que lo había hecho romper en llanto al recordar sus palabras. Se encontraba encima de una de las lobas invernales del territorio y parecía estar espiando a alguien…

Se acercó sigiloso, sabiendo que la hembra no reaccionaría pues toda la manada de su hermano conocía tanto a cada espíritu como a su aroma y no los veían como una amenaza. Así que, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos como para ver y no ser visto, se fijó en que o quien tenía toda la atención de esa mirada violeta.

Osomatsu.

Ese niño que había dicho odiar a los espíritus se encontraba viendo al protegido de su hermano que parecía perdido. El pobre se abrigaba como podía del frío que hacía y parecía estar maldiciendo al no poder encontrar el camino de regreso. Sin Cira no lograba orientarse para volver al roble. Jyushimatsu, por su parte, decidió hablarle. Antes con lo que había escuchado de su boca, no se habría animado siquiera a aparecerse delante de él, pero su hermano mayor le había devuelto la confianza, además estaba seguro de que en su forma animal no lo reconocería.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¡WAAAAH!

Ichimatsu casi sufre un paro cardíaco gracias a la aparición tan repentina de ese zorro, y lo que era más, ¡un zorro que hablaba!

—¿Q-Quién e-eres? ¿Qué eres?—Se corrigió el menor, habiendo retrocedido en la nieve luego de caer del lomo de la loba. Pudo notar que ella se mantenía tranquila, lo que lo extrañó pero al mismo tiempo tranquilizó.

—Soy un zorro, ¿no lo ves?

—N-Nunca te había visto por aquí, aparte t-tu pelaje delata que no e-eres un animal que pertenezca a las tierras invernales… ¡Además los zorros no hablan, no me das confianza! ¿Quieres comerme? ¿Es eso? ¡Porque no te dejaré comerme! ¡Saskia!—gritó, queriendo subirse a la espalda de la loba, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que ella se había ido con el otro niño. Estuvo a punto de insultarlo cuando se percató de que éste estaba llorando.

Y, sorprendentemente, se sintió mal.

No quería que llorara ni que tuviera miedo… porque sabía cómo se sentía. Perfectamente.

Y era horrible.

Observó en silencio, junto a Jyushimatsu, como Saskia lamía las lágrimas del contrario mientras Osomatsuintentaba detenerlas. Notó de inmediato que al igual que él, el otro se lograba serenar con las atenciones de la loba. No eran tan diferentes después de todo.

—De seguro se asustó porque no sabía cómo regresar—comentó el otoño, habiéndose sentado a un lado del menor. Ichimatsu chasqueó la lengua y desvió su mirada.

—C-Como si me importara. Por mí podría morirse congelado, no me interesa—dijo antes de sentir como alguien tironeaba de su ropa desde la parte trasera hasta dejarlo en un lugar suavecito. El zorro lo había tomado con cuidado y colocado en su lomo—. ¿Qué…?

—Ya que ella llevará a ese niño de vuelta a su hogar, yo te llevaré al tuyo. Dime por donde es.

—¿Qué demo…?

—¡Será divertido! ¡Muscle, muscle!—exclamó de pronto, habiendo dejado esa actitud seria que había mantenido hasta el momento debido a que no podía dejar de pensar que ese mismo niño, aquel que ahora se sostenía fuerte de su pelaje, era uno de los sobrevivientes de su tragedia.

Él era una gota de esperanza en medio de su desierto paisaje.

Quería obtener su perdón, ganarse su confianza y ser su amigo.

Pero él lo odiaba, lo había escuchado, a causa de ser un espíritu del bosque.

Pensando en ese tipo de cosas desapareció con Ichimatsu a la distancia, saltando de tronco en tronco, tal como éste le indicaba que hiciera, guiándolo hacia su hogar.

Si ocultaba su identidad… ¿Quizás podría ganar su amistad?

* * *

Osomatsu había sentido mucho miedo. Todo aquello que le había parecido familiar, que había bautizado como su nuevo hogar, de pronto se le había hecho desconocido. Sin un guía, ya fuera Cira u otro de los espíritus, estaba completamente perdido.

Llegó a pensar que iba a morir abandonado y en el olvido hasta que la loba llegó a él para devolverlo al gran roble en donde Karamatsu lo esperaba afuera. Parecía impaciente y llevaba una expresión de angustia en su rostro.

—¡Osomatsu! ¡Cira!—gritó una vez los divisó, corriendo hasta ellos sin poder esperar a que terminaran de recorrer la distancia que les faltaba, aún si eran menos de diez metros. El niño saltó del lomo de la hembra y empezó a correr también hacia el invierno, dejando caer varias lágrimas.

—¡K-Karamatsu, Karamatsu! ¡E-Estaba muy asustado! ¡T-Todo se veía igual s-sin importar cuánto caminara y empezaba a a-anochecer! ¡Pensé que n-no volvería a verte!—exclamó sin pausa ni respiro antes de protegerse en los brazos del mayor que lo apretó con fuerza.

—Shh, shh… tranquilo, ya estás aquí…—murmuraba para serenarlo, acariciando su espalda mientras sus ojos azules se clavaban en la loba—Cira, muchas gracias por traerlo…—agradeció, sonriendo cuando ella aulló antes de retirarse. Sabía que tenía que devolverse con los suyos, así que se centró en Osomatsu una vez quedaron solos—Bueno… vamos adentro, está haciendo frío y no quiero te resfríes—El menor envolvió el cuello ajeno con sus brazos para poder sostenerse fuerte hasta que el espíritu lo dejó en el lecho que utilizaba de cama—Realmente me preocupé mucho por ti, Osomatsu… —Empezó a decir, no obstante el aludido no le prestaba atención al haberse fijado en cierta hinchazón notoria en los ojos ajenos.

—Karamatsu…

—¿Sí?

—¿Estuviste llorando?

—…

Las manitos de Osomatsu terminaron en las mejillas ajenas, como si buscara que el más grande lo viera cara a cara, sin poder huir de él.

—Tú siempre me dices que si necesito llorar que llore… ¡Ahora te digo lo mismo a ti! Puedes llorar, Karamatsu… ¡Yo te apoyaré siempre! ¡Confía en mí!

Osomatsu apenas era un niño, definitivamente no conocía el verdadero significado de la palabra "siempre" pero… No pudo evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a aparecer gracias a sus palabras.

—O-Osomatsu…—Comenzó con la voz quebrada, llevando sus manos a las ajenas para tomarlas con cariño—Tú… ¿eres feliz aquí? ¿T-Te sientes solo…? ¿Quieres irte…?—Hizo aquellas preguntas que le partían el alma. Algo le decía que el niño respondería que sí a las últimas dos y él no podría soportarlo. No era tan fuerte.

—¡Claro que soy feliz! ¡No me siento solo, te tengo a ti y nunca me iría! Irme significaría dejarte, ¿no? ¡Y no quiero eso! Soy muy feliz aquí, sobre todo contigo y tus hermanos… Cuando Todomatsu me trae frutas ricas o cuando Jyushimatsu viene a jugar… ¡Y tú siempre estás cuidándome! ¿Por eso llorabas, Karamatsu? ¡Fue tonto! ¿Por qué iba a irme si me cuidas tanto?—planteó, logrando hacer que el invierno derramara las últimas lágrimas antes de esbozar una gran sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, Osomatsu… fue tonto—susurró, abrazándolo con cariño. Inhaló ese aroma infantil que desprendía de toda su persona y lo apretó apenas entre sus brazos, queriendo acapararlo—. Osomatsu… ¿estarás siempre conmigo?

—¡Siempre!

No tenía por qué arrepentirse. Mejor dicho… No se arrepentiría.

Y así pasaron diez largos años.

* * *

 _ **Si llegaron hasta aquí, ¡ muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por todos aquellos comentarios que nos animan a seguir!**_

 _ **estamos felices de que les este gustando este fic ^^**_

 _ **Realmente lamentamos la demora en la actualización pero mi waifu aún no tenía el tiempo para ello TwT.**_

 _ **Bel: "Recién ahora yo pude salir de vacaciones y era a mí a quien me correspondía escribir este capítulo,**_

 _ **así que... xD Con Rosa Carmesí (un fic OsoTodo para quien no lo conoce)**_

 _ **es la misma historia, ¡estaré trabajando en ello! ;w; Perdónenme la vida jaja ^^U"**_

 _ **También aprovecharé a comentar que hay otro fic, el más reciente, llamado Adiuva me Avolare.**_ _ **Se centra en el AU religioso y tiene OsoChoro, JyushiIchi y KaraTodo. Nos haría muy felices si le dan un vistazo, ya que es muy especial para nosotras, pues es el primero que ideamos juntas.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto!**_

 _ **Bel & Monik**_


	5. Chapter 3

Diez años habían pasado y con ellos Osomatsu se había vuelto un adolescente fuerte. Lo mismo Ichimatsu, aunque como éste no había querido aceptar la ayuda de su amigo (pues sabía que detrás de todo estaba el espíritu invernal) era un poco más delgado que él aparte de debilucho. Pero gracias a la manada de lobos, la cual era su familia, se había sabido defender bien. Tenía un alma de lucha y un compañerismo muy fuertes al igual que los lobos.

Osomatsu entraba en su círculo, aunque no lo definiría como un hermano precisamente. Lo quería mucho, pero no llegaba a ser de su familia. Su mejor amigo, quizás.

Aunque había cosas que le pasaban con él que sincera y sencillamente no podía explicar.

Pero prefería ignorarlas para poder centrarse en los buenos ratos que pasaban juntos, tal como ese. Los cachorros de Ciraskia (luego de muchas discusiones respecto a su nombre, habían acordado llamarla así) habían nacido sanos y ahora crecían fuertes. Jugaban todos los días con ellos, siempre que Karamatsu le permitía a Osomatsu salir para más tarde volver antes de que la luna alcanzara el punto máximo en el cielo nocturno. Si bien Osomatsu ya contaba con diecisiete años, a los ojos azules de Karamatsu continuaba siendo un pequeño.

 _Su pequeño._

—¡Son tan lindos!—exclamó Osomatsu en cuanto Yuma se escapó de sus manos mimosas para ir con su hermano Hiro—Joo, ¡no es justo!—Se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un mohín con sus labios en un puro berrinche—¡Siempre me deja por él o por ti!

Ichimatsu rodó los ojos sin dejar de acariciar el lomo de Gora, el menor de la camada pero que para ese entonces ya era todo un macho. Le gustaba mucho su pelaje blanco y sedoso, era muy disfrutable el acariciarlo.

—Es porque no eres parte de la manada. Solo eres un conocido para ellos—dijo inexpresivo, lo que logró que el pecho de Osomatsu pareciera ser atravesado con una flecha imaginaria.

—¡¿Ehh?! ¡E-Eso fue muy cruel, Ichimatsu!—Las lágrimitas que habían aparecido en sus ojos obligaron a Ichimatsu a desviar los suyos. Sintió como en sus mejillas aparecía una temperatura tenue y descifró que se estaba ruborizando. Maldita sea, ¿por qué Osomatsu causaba esos efectos en él?

Parecía ser como… si su corazón se acelerara con esas cosas que hacía.

Eran cosas idiotas, tal como él, pero… ¿por qué?

—¿Entonces también soy un conocido para ti? ¡Si llegas a responder que sí, entonces olvídate de mí!—dramatizó, llevándose una mano a la frente y echando apenas el cuerpo hacia atrás. Ichimatsu llegó a sentirse estúpido por las cosas que el contrario hacia, pero terminó chasqueando la lengua.

—No eres un simple conocido, ya déjate de dramas—pidió hastiado, ladeando la cabeza cuando Osomatsu se acercó a él. Gora pareció sentir que sería mejor dejarlos a solas, así que se marchó junto a sus hermanos antes de que Ichimatsu pudiera reaccionar. Los ojos violáceos lo observaron con reproche… ese maldito lobo lo había hecho a propósito.

—Si no soy un conocido para Ichimatsu, ¿qué soy?~ —preguntó insistente su amigo, empezando a avanzar cada vez más hacia él. Ichimatsu por inercia retrocedía hasta que su espalda chocó contra un árbol y por lo tanto quedó acorralado entre el tronco y el cuerpo de Osomatsu. Estuvo obligado a ver hacia delante, encontrándose con los ojos carmesí muy cerca de los suyos.

Demasiado cerca…

—¿Hm? ¿Ichimatsu?—Ladeó la cabeza, sin entender porque el otro se le quedaba mirando de esa manera—¿Qué soy para ti?

—…—Su corazón empezó a latir demasiado fuerte, los latidos se volvían cada vez más intensos. Incluso podía sentir el sonido que hacían retumbando en sus oídos.

—¿Ichimatsu?

—E-E… E-Eres mi mejor amigo, ¡a-ahora quítate!—exclamó escandalizado pero más que nada nervioso. Por pura reacción había estirado sus brazos para pegar sus manos al pecho ajeno y empujarlo hacia atrás. Al fin podía volver a respirar, pero sentía toda la cara arder. Se había obligado a dar esa respuesta bajo presión.

No soportaba tener el rostro de Osomatsu tan cerca del suyo.

Sus labios tan cerca de los propios.

 _No podía soportarlo._

—¡Au! ¡Qué bruto eres!—reclamó Osomatsu, logrando que dejara de lado por un momento tanta ansiedad—¡La próxima si te incomodo avísame y me quito yo mismo! ¡No hacía falta empujarme!

"¿Incomodidad?" Pensó asombrado Ichimatsu, pestañeando. Se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo como lentamente su corazón iba recuperando su ritmo normal "¿Es incomodidad lo que siento cuando estoy con él? Pero… ¿por qué? No lo entiendo… Es como… si quisiera estar con él lo más cerca posible, pero me pongo demasiado nervioso y ansioso… ¿qué me está pasando?"

—¡Ahh! ¡Están tan grandes!—El comentario feliz y enternecido de Osomatsu fue lo que lo arrancó de sus pensamientos reflexivos. Ichimatsu imitó la dirección de su mirada, encontrándose con los lobos que estaban jugando entre ellos. Se animó a esbozar una muy pequeña sonrisa—De seguro a Karamatsu le encantaría verlos…—susurró con amor.

Ichimatsu se sobresaltó con esas palabras e inmediatamente su sonrisa se extinguió. Por alguna razón comenzó a sentirse molesto: ¿Qué demonios había sido ese cambio de tono en la voz cuando Osomatsu había nombrado al espíritu? ¿Y por qué éste debía de ver a los lobos? No los había visto ni cuando eran unos adorables cachorros, ¿qué derecho tendría de verlos ya crecidos? Aparte, ¡era un maldito espíritu del bosque! Ellos no entendían nada…

—Algún día podría pedirle a Karamatsu que me acompañara, ¿no crees? Estoy convencido de que le gustaría mucho conocer a tu familia lobuna y sobre todo a ti—dijo, olvidando por instantes ese desagrado que Ichimatsu tenía hacia los espíritus del bosque—. ¿Qué opinas? ¿No te parece una buena idea?

Ichimatsu le dedicó una mirada más fría que todo el hielo que pudiese rodearlos en aquel ambiente.

—Es una pésima idea.

—¿Ah?

—Dije que es una pésima idea. No pienso permitir que tu querido Karamatsu se acerque a mi familia. Quizás a ti pudo haberte engañado con esa apariencia de niño bueno, pero los espíritus del bosque solo son fraudes. No te atrevas a acercarlo a mi familia—Cada palabra salía de su boca como una flecha cargada de veneno. Apenas se mencionaba algo cercano a los espíritus se ponía demasiado a la defensiva y continuaría siendo de esa manera. Ni siquiera pensó antes de decir todo eso, así que el ceño fruncido de Osomatsu lo sorprendió un poco.

Nunca peleaban en serio, sin embargo esta vez el ambiente se sentía diferente. Más tenso.

—Karamatsu es mi familia, fue quien me salvó cuando estuve a punto de morir en la nieve. A ti te salvaron los lobos, a mi me salvó él. Así que no entiendo porque te enojas siendo que pasamos por lo mismo. Y Karamatsu jamás me mentiría, ¿por qué tienes tanto odio hacia los espíritus? ¿Alguna vez peleaste con uno o qué? Ni siquiera me permites traer a Karamatsu conmigo para que se conozcan, porque créeme que si lo hicieran, entonces…

—¡Cállate! No me interesa tu pasado, ¿por qué habría de interesarme si tú no te interesas en el mío?—contraatacó, sintiéndose atacado de repente ¿Cómo podría Osomatsu entenderlo? Era un idiota por creer que lo haría. Gruñó por lo bajo, hábito adquirido por el entorno lobuno en el cual se había criado y terminó chasqueando la lengua al observar que las cejas fruncidas de su amigo continuaban en la misma posición—Tsk… me aburrí. Me iré a dar un paseo.

—Trata de no caerte en un pozo como la última vez—dijo, guardándose el "porque no te rescataré de nuevo si eso pasa" en la garganta. No entendía que rayos le sucedía a Ichimatsu… no podía huir de la verdad por siempre. Se quedó mirando como el otro le daba la espalda y se adentraba entre los árboles del bosque sin brindarle respuesta a su comentario.

Resopló e iba a seguir quejándose cuando Hiro aulló detrás de él, llamando su atención al lado de Yuma. Sonrió ilusionado al ver que el lobo le prestaba la atención que tanto deseaba y fue con él para jugar un poco, olvidándose de lo sucedido.

—Karamatsu esto, Karamatsu aquello… Tsk. Ni siquiera sabe todo lo que yo pasé, ni siquiera podría entender por qué los odio tanto—No había dejado de quejarse ni de caminar, internándose cada vez más en el bosque. A veces la nieve caía sobre su cabeza desde las ramas de los árboles, pero no le importaba porque estaba más que acostumbrado al frío. Lo único con lo que sí tenía cuidado era ver por donde pisaba, tal como había dicho Osomatsu, no quería caerse a un pozo de nuevo.

Había sido aterrador.

Había sucedido aproximadamente hacia dos años, se encontraba jugando con Osomatsu una tarde al "Corre y te atrapo" de tal manera que pasándola tan bien olvidó por completo mirar por donde corría. Antes de sentir que no había nada bajo sus pies, ya se había estrellado con la profunda oscuridad del final del pozo.

Había tenido bastante miedo, pero Osomatsu jamás lo abandonó y lo ayudó a subir, casi arriesgándose a caer también.

Porque le había pedido que no fuera a buscar a Karamatsu.

Que no lo dejara solo.

Se detuvo de golpe al recordar eso, sintiendo como algo en su pecho lo golpeaba y sus mejillas comenzaban a arder. Se llevó una mano al corazón, apretando los dientes y aferrándose a sus ropas en esa zona. No, no y no.

No podía ser.

Él… no podía estar enamorado de Osomatsu. Simplemente no podía.

Pero los recuerdos desde aquella vez se arremolinaban en su cabeza y aceleraban aún más de lo que ya estaba a su corazón. Sus sonrisas, sus juegos, los ataques de broma, las guerras de nieve. A veces simplemente estar uno al lado del otro.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado enamorado sin siquiera saberlo?

Genial… Ahora no solo tenía el problema de estar enfadado con él, sino que también le gustaba.

Respiró profundo para calmar todas esas nuevas emociones identificadas en él y al aclarar un poco su mente se dio cuenta de que había llegado al otro extremo del bosque, exactamente en el lado occidental donde había un lago.

Su lugar favorito.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, relajándose con facilidad al ver los colores tan tranquilizadores del ambiente. Nunca había llevado a Osomatsu allí. No importaba cuanto lo quisiera o fuera su mejor amigo… ese era _su_ lugar especial en el mundo.

Un poco más calmado y feliz, se apresuró a ir hacia la orilla para sentarse a ver el agua correr. Era algo que siempre lo tranquilizaba y lo hacía olvidarse un momento de las cosas malas que podían sucederle.

Volvió a respirar profundo, cerrando los ojos, intentando unirse con el ambiente y desconectarse un poco de todo lo que acababa de pasar. Estaba lográndolo cuando sintió unas pisadas detrás de él, por lo que se volteó alerta preparado para huir de ser necesario. Sus sentidos y reflejos estaban más agudizados que los de Osomatsu gracias a su crianza lobuna.

Pero no debió escapar ni defenderse, porque quien lo había seguido era Gora. Lo miraba atento desde unos metros, esperando su permiso para terminar de acercarse a él. Ichimatsu suspiró antes de sonreírle con calidez.

—Prefiero estar solo, pero no me molestaría tu compañía—Pudo ver como las orejas de Gora se movieron hacia un lado, delatando que todavía no había dado la señal correcta para él. Sus ojos lo miraban atentos—Ahh… que problemático eres. Ven aquí—permitió, palmeando el rincón a su lado.

El lobo no tardó en acercarse, sentándose en la zona indicada de forma obediente. Ichimatsu no tardó en poner una de sus manos en su lomo, empezando a acariciarlo de arriba abajo con lentitud, sabiendo perfectamente cuáles eran sus mimos favoritos. Gora pareció removerse un poco en señal de aceptación y se inclinó hacia él para frotarse con suavidad en uno de sus hombros. Ichimatsu sonrió levemente al darse cuenta de que estaba preocupado por él y que estaba buscando hacerlo sentir mejor. Siguió con sus mimos sin despegar su mirada del agua que corría de forma ligera.

Se sumió en aquellas corrientes tan delicadas, al punto de que cuando sintió otro tacto en su hombro libre, correspondió al mimo, utilizando su mano contraria para acariciar al animal recién llegado. Tenía un pelaje bastante sedoso, casi parecido al de Gora pero tenía un leve toque diferente. Se extrañó ante esto y decidió ladear la cabeza para ver a que o quien estaba acariciando y se exaltó demasiado al descubrir un zorro que se había quedado encantado con sus mimos.

Toda la guardia que había abandonado se levantó de repente, tal como él que se puso de pie y empujó al zorro hacia atrás. Gora se incorporó también un poco asustado ante la reacción tan alterada del contrario pero decidió quedarse tras sus piernas porque no sentía que ese zorro fuera una amenaza.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Lárgate!—Ichimatsu no era estúpido, podía reconocer a los espíritus invernales aunque estuvieran en su forma animal. Los había odiado tanto tiempo que se había aprendido cada forma que tenían para que nunca le tomaran el pelo. Y ahora mismo no tenía ganas de lidiar con uno de ellos, sin importar si se veía como un lindo zorro que lo miraba con cierta tristeza desde el lugar donde había caído al ser empujado.

Jyushimatsu se levantó despacio y fijó su mirada dorada en la ajena, penetrándolo con ella. De por sí ya parecían llegar bastante al alma de uno con sus miradas por ser espíritus, pero en su forma animal llegaba a ser escalofriante la manera que tenían de leerlos.

Una mirada animal siempre llegaba al alma después de todo. Y algo que Jyushimatsu notó, fue que los ojos de ese chico eran muy parecidos a los de un lobo por más que estuviera siendo arisco con él en ese momento.

—¿Por qué dejaste a Osomatsu solo? Pensé que eran mejores amigos—dijo, sin mover el hocico en absoluto. Lo mantenía cerrado pero Ichimatsu podía oír su voz en su cabeza. Apretó los dientes, agachándose para juntar un puñado de nieve en sus manos y comenzar a hacer bolas con ésta de manera rápida. Gora se había alejado unos metros de ellos dos, quedándose sentado y mirando la situación por si Ichimatsu precisara auxilio, aunque sentía que ese zorro no era malo. Hasta le guardaba respeto.

—¡Cállate! ¡¿Por qué te interesaría saber cómo me siento?! ¡Los humanos no les interesan! ¡Vete, déjame solo!—Comenzó a tirar las bolas de nieve hacia Jyushimatsu, las cuales lo golpeaban pero no le hacían daño, solo debió cerrar los ojos un par de veces para que no los lastimara—¡Vete! ¡Solo te burlas de mí! ¡No necesito que me comprendas!

Jyushimatsu bajó sus orejas en el mismo momento que los brazos de Ichimatsu se cansaban de tanto movimiento y deslizó su cola entre sus piernas, escondiéndola. No entendía porque ese chico lo aborrecía tanto… solo quería ser su amigo porque era amigo de Osomatsu, a quien su hermano quería… ¿por qué era tan complicado?

Iba a marcharse para dejarlo solo, sin embargo algo lo impulsó a seguir ahí.

—Ichimatsu quiere mucho a Osomatsu… lo ama, ¿entonces por qué lo deja de lado?—preguntó, logrando que las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban al contrario se esfumaran. Genial, ahora hasta un maldito espíritu sabía de sus sentimientos que recién él acababa de descubrir.

Era tan injusto.

Se sentó de mala gana en el suelo de nuevo, ignorando el crujido de la nieve que provocó con tanta brusquedad y palmeó un lugar a su lado para que Gora regresara con él. El lobo obedeció, aunque esta vez no buscó caricias, sino que se centró en observar a Jyushimatsu quien luego de unos segundos mirándolos decidió volver a su forma original.

Una vez regresó a la normalidad, se le acercó con cautela y se sentó a su lado. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio viendo el agua correr al igual que Ichimatsu antes de intentar entablar una conversación con él.

—Me gusta mucho este paisaje. Me relaja—comentó, creyendo que podrían debatir si es que tenían eso en común. Por algo Ichimatsu había huido tan lejos de Osomatsu, ¿no? Ese ambiente debía ser especial para él.

Y, exactamente porque era especial para él, lo ignoró.

Era algo _suyo._

No le interesaba que un espíritu le dijera algo así. Es más, prefería no oírlo de ser posible.

Lo ignoró durante todos los minutos siguientes. Ignoró sus intentos de plática amena y también las vivencias que le contaba con sus hermanos en el pasado.

¿Acaso no entendía que lo odiaba y no quería nada de él? Ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada. Era como si no existiese.

Nunca habían existido los espíritus para él.

 _Nunca habían ido en su auxilio._

A los diez minutos, los labios de Jyushimatsu se sellaron. No había nada a su alcance que pudiera hacer para tratar de ser su amigo. Era en vano.

Se sumieron en un silencio que solo era interrumpido por el sonido del agua al correr.

Los ojos dorados miraban fijamente esas corrientes y en un instante su mente se desconectó del presente, viajando al pasado.

El agua le hizo recordar la guerra que había sucedido en sus tierras.

Los incendios, la gente desesperada echando agua a las casas prendidas fuego, los gritos desgarradores al ser apuñalados o apartados de sus seres queridos.

Dolor, odio, sufrimiento, ira.

 _Muerte._

No importaba cuanto sus hermanos le dijeran que no había sido su culpa… Porque era una mentira.

Sí lo era.

Él era el encargado de esas tierras, de hacerlas florecer y con ellas lograr que la cosecha creciera. Y su poder no había bastado para lidiar con tan extenso terreno.

Sus humanos se amenazaron, traicionaron y mataron por comida.

Y todo por su culpa.

Los recuerdos apuñalaban su cabeza de una manera muy brutal, además de que su corazón parecía ser encogido con crueldad ante esas imágenes tan nítidas. Había pasado demasiado tiempo y aún recordaba todo con claridad.

Sin darse cuenta, había empezado a temblar levemente, llamando la atención de Ichimatsu que no dejaba de acariciar a Gora en su mundo de pensamientos. No obstante, los temblores del espíritu lo incomodaban, así que de mala gana ladeó la cabeza hacia él y chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?—preguntó molesto, logrando que Jyushimatsu se llevara una mano a los ojos para refregárselos.

Sabía que Ichimatsu lo odiaba por alguna razón, pero si no hablaba sobre sus sentimientos entonces sentía que iba a morir. Necesitaba sacarlo.

Como Totty se lo decía cada vez que notaba la tristeza en su mirada cuando lo visitaba en su bosque primaveral.

" _Jyushimatsu-niisan, por favor nunca te guardes nada, ¿sí? Para florecer de forma sana necesitamos arrancar lo malo de nosotros, retirar las malas hierbas y abrir nuestros verdaderos pétalos al mundo. Florecer"_

Él quería florecer. Quería dejar esas raíces que tanto dolor le causaban. Quería librarse de esa horrible culpa asfixiante, por lo que tomó aire antes de comenzar a relatar.

—Estaba recordando unas cosas… que hacen que me duela el pecho… mucho. Duele mucho.

Ichimatsu observó como su sonrisa se había extinguido, pero terminó rodando los ojos para continuar mimando a Gora.

A él también le dolía el pecho al recordar su pasado y no lloraba.

Porque se había obligado a ser fuerte.

No le importaba.

Jyushimatsu notó aquella indiferencia, la cual no le sorprendió pero le dolió por alguna razón. Se llevó una mano al corazón, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de forma silenciosa.

¿Qué importaba contarlo si a Ichimatsu le iba a dar igual?

—Hace muchos años… mi territorio era enorme. Tenía el terreno más extenso de los cuatro espíritus. Mis hermanos confiaron en mí, pensaron que yo podría mantenerlo en equilibrio y satisfacer a mi gente, pero… No pude. Mi poder no era tan fuerte como el de ahora. M-Me esforzaba, juro que lo hacía pero las cosechas no lograban crecer y a veces ni siquiera nacer. Mi gente pasaba hambre—Cerró con fuerza los ojos, recordando cuantas veces se había sobre exigido para hacer brotar un mísero tallo de la tierra, pero su energía era demasiado débil para tanto terreno—. Era una situación tan desesperante que ellos… t-tomaron las armas. Arrasaron con todo… con vidas humanas y animales… con los campos… con las plantas… con todo. Conmigo. Quemaron y asesinaron cualquier cosa que encontraran a su paso. Familias enteras… ngh—Ahogó el sollozo que quiso salir de su garganta al cubrirse la boca, porque recordaba perfectamente aquellos gritos. Aquel dolor en su piel a medida que los árboles y personas caían al suelo.

A medida que le arrebataban todo latido.

Ichimatsu permaneció en silencio, un poco menos a la defensiva al haberlo oído. También resurgían recuerdos en su mente, pero sabía mantenerlos a raya. Respiró profundo al escuchar como Jyushimatsu intentaba calmarse, sin embargo era en vano pues continuaba soltando pequeños quejidos.

Gora comenzó a llorar suavemente a su lado, sintiendo la tristeza del espíritu como si fuera propio. Ichimatsu lo acarició en la cabeza con cuidado para calmarlo y terminó resignándose a sacar un pañuelo que siempre llevaba consigo en caso de emergencia, como esa vez que Ciraskia se había lastimado su pata y tuvo que vendársela cuando estaba preñada. Se lo extendió a Jyushimatsu, dejándolo a su alcance mientras lo miraba.

—Ten—dijo, esperando a que lo tomara. Jyushimatsu dejó de tallarse los ojos y observó confundido aquello que le ofrecía sin entender. Pestañeó. Ichimatsu se dio cuenta de su ignorancia y chasqueó la lengua—. Agh, que estrés. Ven—Se quejó, acercándolo a él para limpiarle él mismo los rastros de su llanto con el pañuelo. Jyushimatsu se ruborizó levemente, sintiendo la suavidad y cuidado con el que lo trataba pese a que lo odiara. Volvieron a sumirse en el silencio, pero éste era uno muy gratificante—¿Sabes…? Para ser un espíritu… comprendes el dolor de perder a alguien.

Jyushimatsu abrió grandes los ojos, observándolo con sorpresa, pero los ojos violáceos ya se habían apartado de su rostro y su dueño vuelto a sentarse, habiendo guardado el pañuelo. Sonrió de nuevo, riendo por lo bajo un poco.

—Lo siento…gracias—susurró aunque ya más relajado. Ichimatsu soltó un "hm" indiferente a modo de respuesta—. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué huiste así? Está bien si quieres sacarlo todo…

Ichimatsu volvió a clavar su vista en el agua del lago que seguía corriendo, ajena a todo lo que sucedía en su orilla. Pensó en Osomatsu y en la admiración que éste tenía por Karamatsu… admiración que él nunca tendría no importara cuanto lo deseara. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tragándose las lágrimas de un nuevo dolor en su ser y soltó un suspiro.

—Nada que tengas derecho a saber…aún—respondió despacio, poniéndose de pie luego de darle unas palmaditas ligeras a Gora en el lomo. Lo observó desde arriba, mirando como esos ojos dorados parecían querer saber todo de él. Ignoró aquel pensamiento y estiró su mano en su dirección—Regresemos…Osomatsu debe querernos de vuelta.

Jyushimatsu dejó de sentir esa presión en su pecho. Y su sonrisa volvió a ser genuina en el instante en que entrelazó su mano con la contraria.

—¡Sí!

Quizás, tan solo quizás, comenzaba a florecer.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**  
 **Ha pasado un largo tiempo~**  
 **nos disculpamos de antemano, tuvimos algunos altercados personales,**  
 **¡pero estaremos de vuelta, con proyectos en conjunto y por separado!**  
 **tenemos una Página en facebook por si quieres seguirnos~ : monikybel/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel**

 **Además de eso te invitamos a comentarnos teorías, inquietudes y**

 **demás en los comentarios~ amariamos saber su opinión al respecto**

 **no solo de esta fic sino de todos en general, ya que su opinión nos es de vital importancia ^^ 3**

 **tambien amariamos saber más de uds nuestros seguidores (si aun tenemos TwT )**

 **parejas, Aus y matsu favorito, todo lo que les gustaria que plasmasemos, tanto en fics como comics y demás ~**  
 **Mi waifu y yo estaremos complaciadas de interactuar más con uds, ya que este fandom se ha vuelto nuestro hogar 3**

 **Mi waifu tiene su Wattpad que es user/BelMatsuno**  
 **donde ha escrito de más parejas, los invito a Checar su wattpad, por mi parte**  
 **los dibujos y textos cortos se encuentran en la pagina que espero disfruten un monton~ 3**

 **Este es nuestro año y venimos motivadas con proyectos de todo tipo para ustedes uwu**

 **Gracias por seguir con esta historia que nos enamora tanto como las demás QWQ 3**

 **hasta la próxima ~**


End file.
